Return
by bibi3758
Summary: Haruka was raped by the most trusted guy in the Universe. Ten years had past, yet she hadn’t told anyone. Would she finally able to face it and tell everyone the truth? SeiyaXHaruka & ChibiUsaXHotaru!
1. The Begining

A/N: Good news everyone, I've find an editor. Thanks to Smalltowngirl007, from now on, no one has to suffer from my horrible English. By the way, Bangkok is one of the cities I have fantasy with, sadly I don't live there. So I let Haruka lived there, instead of me :D The story happens after the establishment of Crystal Tokyo; Mamoru and Usagi are king and queen already.

Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. You should know who they are belonged to.

----------------------------

"Sir, may I help you?"

She found herself in front of the service counter at Narita airport and she was a chaos; her hair was a mess, her shirt was buttoned-up in a wrong order, her eyes was sore; obviously she had been crying all night. However, it did not matter; it did not draw her concern.

"I want to leave." She said with a trembling voice.

"Hai, where would you like to go, sir?"

"Anywhere, I just want to leave as soon as possible."

"Hai, there will be a flight towards Bangkok and will be leaving 20 minutes."

-------------------

-Ten Years later; Bangkok-

"Papa, wake up. It's 8:00 already." A nine year old raven hair boy with emerald eyes was shaking his mother's body and determined to wake her up.

"Let me sleep ten more minutes, please." The woman with sandy blonde hair replied drowsily, turned over, facing down on the mattress and covered her head with the blanket.

"Seriously, you need to take me to school now. Otherwise I'll be late. It's eight sharp already." He put the clock inside the blanket, so his mother would able to see the time.

Her eyes went wide and she practically jumped out of bed when she saw the time. "Yuki, why don't you wake me earlier? It's late."

"I did, three times already and you requested to sleep 'ten more minutes' every time."

'_Did I?'_ "Okay, grab your helmet now. We need to be really quick."

------------------

Thanks to her 'skillful' driving, they arrived on time. "Be a good boy and be careful on your way back."

"Bye papa and don't work too late tonight." With that, he gave a big smile and ran away.

-----------------------------

-Garage-

"Haruka, did you sleep last night? You can barely keep your eyes open." Mark asked concerned. He was the owner of this garage and Haruka had worked for him since she had arrived in Bangkok.

"Last night, there was a man who wanted me again and again. He didn't let me go until 3am." Haruka drowsily replied.

"Geeze, you sound like a prostitute. You mean last night, there was a man who enjoyed your music so much he wanted you to play until 3am."

"Yes, and don't worry. I will be fully awake when I face the engine."

"I know." He smiled. After almost ten years, he was still surprised to see that the tomboy totally changed her aura when she was facing a car engine. "I'm worry about you." He sighed. "I know it's none of my business to say it. But still, I think it will better for you to rest more. Promise me you will decrease your night-shift."

"But…" Haruka said exasperated. "I'll try my best." Being a single mum was very difficult, in order to provide Yuki a better environment, she decided to take two jobs. During the day she worked as a mechanist in a garage, at night she worked as a pianist in a pub. She loved both jobs; working with cars was always her dream and playing Jazz in a pub was not bad either. She could play according to her heart; expressing her feelings.

However, the two jobs occupied most of her time. She could barely spend time alone with Yuki. _'May be he is right, recently I can't even wake up and having breakfast with Yuki. I should spend more time with him; being a papa first, work second.'_

"Hey, is that girl again?" Suddenly, Mark shouted in excitement as he saw a girl sat inside the coffee shop opposite the garage and she was staring at Haruka. "How many times did she drop by to see you this week? You should date her, you know."

"Yeah, may be I should." Haruka answered sadly. That was a lie, she could never date anyone. Her heart was stolen by a mermaid. However that mermaid tramped her feelings, tore her heart apart before dumping it in the trash. Ever since then, she could no longer love. May be she was still in love with the mermaid. May be she wasn't; she was not sure herself. She thought about her from time to time, but she was not eager to see her. _'May be I would know whether I still love her or not if I saw her again.'_

---------------------------------

-Later that day-

It was not a busy night in the pub, so her boss let her leave early. _'May be I could catch up with Yuki.'_ She was in a rather good mood when she left the pub. However it switched dramatically once she turned on the light in her living room and found out a frightened Yuki kneeling on the couch. He was trembling and it seemed that he had gone though some kind of horrible experience.

She quickly ran toward and hugged him. There were tears accumulating on her eyelashes, she would never forgive herself if anything bad had happen to him. "Tell papa what happened." She said as she gently kissed his forehead.

"On my way back home after school, I passed an alley." He said with a trembling voice. Breathing heavily and continued. "A monster attacked me, then…." He sobbed heavily and couldn't say any words.

"Did it hurt you?" Haruka asked.

"No, I transformed to something else and killed it. I changed into something completely different, papa I wasn't me anymore."

Haruka breathe in relief as she knew her son was not hurt, but frowned at the same time as she knew they were facing a bigger problem. "Tell me what did you transform into?" She asked with a calm voice, yet it couldn't hide her fear.

"Tuxedo Kamen."

(A/n: Don't worry, this won't be a Mamoru/Haruka fic, I wouldn't write such a thing and no one could force me to.)


	2. Truth

"Tell me what did you transformed into?" She asked with a calm voice, yet it couldn't hide her fear.

"Tuxedo Mask."

-------------------------

Flashback:

"Michi, it's not true. Tell me, you're just kidding."

"Gomen, this is real."

"Iie, I love you, we're…"

"Quit it Tenoh. She loves me now, leave us alone." Seiya interrupted.

"You!" Haruka grabbed his collar and stared into his eyes with a frightening look.

"Stop it Haruka. It won't change anything. I don't love you anymore." Michiru shouted. She was afraid that Seiya would be punched.

Haruka noticed Michiru's concern. "You're speaking for him?" She asked as she started to laugh. "You are speaking for him?" She questioned again as she laughed harder. Tears were running off from her cheeks. She pushed Seiya away rudely and used the free hand rubbing her face to her forehead in a slow motion.

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered. She was scared on her ex-girl friend's behavior; never before she had seen the tomboy acting this weird. Seiya was also aware her strange attitude, he slightly pulled Michiru behind and stepped in front of her in order to protect his girl friend.

'_So you are her knight now and I'm the one who is dangerous.' _She laughed even louder; laughed at herself, laughed at the situation. She did not want to see them any more, did not want see more fact to prove that she had already lost her place. So she stormed away.

After she separated with Michiru, Haruka wandered around in the city for hours, heading no where in particular. Then suddenly a car sounding its horn and caught her attention. She titled her head to see who it was.

"Haruka-san, this is not the safest part of the city, what are you doing here alone?" Mamoru asked while stretching his head out of the car.

Haruka only glared at him and did not response. It was then he noticed that something was wrong with the wind Senshi.

"Haruka-san, daijouku-kai? Did you cry?"

"I-I…" Haruka wanted to say something, but when she thought about Michiru she started to cry again. She did not want anyone to see her in this state, so she turned around and decided to leave. However, Mamoru stopped her by snatching out his hand out of his car from the window and grabbing her arm.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Would you like to go to my place, we could have a drink and relax a bit?" He suggested.

Haruka nodded; agreeing to his invitation, and got inside his car. That was the worst mistake she made in her life.

--------------------

"Haruka-san, what would you like?" Mamoru was in the kitchen, preparing drinks while Haruka reclined on the couch and waited for him.

"It doesn't matter. I'll have the same as yours." She replied. The whole separation ordeal was killing her. That was why she decided to spend the night with Mamoru, so she could put it aside and deal with it later.

Mamoru returned with glasses of cocktail. Haruka grabbed one and placed it in between her lips. _'It's not bad.' _"I didn't know you could make those."

"I have many talents that you don't know about yet." He winked.

"Really? Then it's a shame that you're already taken." She mocked a sad look.

"Don't worry. I always have my eyes on you." She only laughed on his comment and didn't take it seriously. She assumed it was only a joke.

The rest of the hour wasn't bad. They drank and talked about silly stuff. However, Haruka did not notice that Mamoru draw nearer to her from time to time; she did not notice that he had placed his hand on her thigh and running up and down; she did not notice that their position was rather too close. All the alcohol she had consumed had made her less defensive.

Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning towards her face; their eyes were only inches away, and asked. "Now, would you tell me, why were you crying early?"

Haruka tensed up instantly as she had not expected that he would bring this up again. However she softened up few seconds later, because she understood the future king was worried about her. "Michiru left me, because of..." She sighed. "I don't want to talk about this now. Could we change subject?"

Just as he expected, it was about Michiru. Which was not a hard guess anyway; only that mermaid could cause the tomboy acting that dramatically. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." He whispered in her ear. "I'll help you forget about her."

Before Haruka would ask, her lips had been captured by his. Her eyes went wide immediately and she felt his hand undoing her belt. It took her a full minute to figure out what was going on.

She punched his stomach once she regained her sense. She stood up and said. "What are you thinking? I'll pretend you never did this." With that, she turned around and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, she felt pain come from the back of her head. It was Mamoru who attacked her. She fell on the floor instantly. Then he kicked and stepped on her until she could barely breathe.

"It was your fault. I did not mean to hurt you." He undid her belt and used it to tie her hands on her back. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the bedroom practically throwing her onto the bed. "I'll please you more than that whore ever could."

Haruka's eyes went wide as she noticed him striping. _'No, h-he wouldn't.'_ He climbed onto the bed and wanted to sit on top of her. However, he stopped, as she started protesting and kicking in the air.

He grabbed her feet and spread her legs wide opened. "Yamatte, Onegai." She begged while sobbing.

"Why should I? Trust me, you'll enjoy it. I'll please you more than that whore would and I'll make you forget Michiru."

As a matter of fact, he was right. Breaking up with Michiru was not important to her anymore. Her entire mind was occupied by him. She felt disgusting when he licking her ear. She wanted to throw up when he sucking her breast. She felt shamed when he actually pushed himself into her. It was the longest night in her life. According to her, it was endless, he just kept going on and on; eternal humiliation.

Finally, he fell on top of her, exhausted and gradually fell asleep. Haruka could notice that he did not move for quite some time and heard him snored slightly. At that point, she knew he had finally fallen asleep. Carefully and quietly she slipped away from his grasp. Silently she sneaked into the kitchen and used a knife to free herself.

'_Why is this happening to me? I give my heart to the one I love and get betrayal in return. I give my life to protect my prince and get raped in return. Why is this happening to me?' _

"Sir, may I help you?" Suddenly someone asked. When she was sinking in her own thought, she had been sub-consciously wandering around the city. However, this time instead of met someone, she had arrived to a place which was able to solve all her problems.

"Sir, may I help you?"

She found herself in front of the service counter at Narita airport and herself was a chaos; her hair was a mess, her shirt was button-up in a wrong order, her eyes was sore; obviously she had been crying all night. However, it did not matter; it did not draw her concern.

"I want to leave." She said with a trembling voice.

"Hai, where would you like to go, sir?"

"Anywhere, I just want to leave as soon as possible."

"Hai, there will be a flight towards Bangkok and will be leaving 20 minutes."

End of Flashback

-----------------------

"Papa what should I do now? I'm not me anymore." The voice of the raven hair boy brought Haruka back to reality.

"Daijoubu, you're still you, another you which you haven't known yet."

Yuki only gave Haruka a questioning look and asked. "Papa, you're speaking in a strange language."

Haruka only smiled as she realized she was talking in Japanese. "It's Japanese. And don't worry. There is nothing wrong with you." She sighed. "I never told you before. Only because I thought it would happen when you're older."

Yuki only had a question mark above his head; he did not have an answer to what his papa had said.

Haruka did not wait for a response, continuing on what she said. "I received my power when I was 15. I thought you would be the same." She leaned near him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry I should've told you earlier. If I had, you wouldn't be this scare. I'm sorry Yuki; I should've been more thoughtful." She sighed heavily. _'I haven't done this for ages now. I hope I'm still able to.'_ She took out her Henshin stick out of thin air. Then she waved it and yelled. "Uranus power make up!"

Yuki stunned as he saw that not only he, but also his papa could transform. "Is this from genetic; a family disease?"

Haruka sweat dropped. "You could say that; in a way. I am Sailor Uranus now, yet I'm still your papa. I am still me. It's a gift. You have this ability in order to protect the Royal family." She smiled sadly; almost cried as she remembered how her prince, now king treated her in return.

"I need to go and work in the palace?"

"Yes and no. You're gifted and it's your responsibility to protect the princess. However it's your choice at the same time. If you don't want to, no one can force you to. Considering me as an example, I'm gifted but I don't work there."

"You don't like the Royal Family?"

"Yes and no." She sighed. "It's very complicated." She loved her queen, her princess but not the king. She would never forgive him for what he had done to her.

"I don't like your reply. You haven't answered my question." Yuki protested.

"Me neither." She thought for a moment, finding ways to explain to her son. "I'm now playing a hide-and-seek game with the Royal family. I know they are searching for me because they are worried about me. Sooner or later I need to meet them; still I don't want to do it now." She frowned when she imagined how everyone would react when she suddenly appeared and brought a nine years old son with her. Also, their faces when they know who his biological father was. _'I'm enjoying my life now. Meeting them would only cause changes; changes that I don't like. Not to mention, he is still young. He doesn't need such drama on his childhood. Demo…'_

"So we're hiding in here, and we can't let them find us."

"Yes, but I'm afraid not anymore."

"Huh?" He gave her a questioning look.

"We are going to crystal Tokyo."


	3. Arrival

"So we're hiding in here, and we can't let them find us."

"Yes, but I'm afraid not anymore."

"Huh?" He gave her a questioning look.

"We are going to crystal Tokyo."

"But didn't you say you don't want to meet the Royal family? If we go, they may find us."

"Yes they may, yet it's not what you have to worry about. Papa will take care of it. You're what they called a Senshi; A Senshi has to sacrifice his or her life to protect the princess. However, it is your life; your choice. I will take you to Tokyo and you will meet the princess. Then you will make your own decision; whether you want to protect her or not."

"It's confusing." Yuki frowned.

Uranus only smiled at him and said. "Let's put it this way, we will stay in Crystal Tokyo for a year and you will meet a girl with two pink 'odango's' on her head. Then after a year I will ask whether you like her or not; understand?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded. "By the way, what is an 'odango'?"

"You'll know once you see it." She laughed. Even now she still did not know how technically a girl could tied her hair that way. "And starting from tomorrow, I'll teach you Japanese."

------------------------

"Mark, I want to quit."

"What? Is it because of the new garage that opened on the corner? How much are they going to pay you? I'll pay double."

"No, no… I need to go to Japan."

"Japan? You want to go back to your home country?"

"Yes and I don't know when I'll return."

"If that's the case, I can't stop you. When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible, there is a problem that I needed to deal with."

"A problem? Can I help you?"

"Yes. Indeed you can. Is your friend still working in the immigration department? I need a passport under a name other than Tenou Haruka."

"You want a freak passport?"

"Um…I'm afraid so. You see, there are some people I don't want to meet now, and if I enter Japan under the name of Tenou Haruka. They will find me instantly. So will you help me?"

"Okay, I'll try my best. Actually I know someone else who can definitely get you a freak Passport."

"Thanks a lot."

----------------------------

"Dear passengers, we will arrive at Narita-Kuko in ten minutes…"

"Okay, Yuki once more. What are your name and your background?"

"I'm Yuki Taylor. I come from a single mum family. My mother is Amara Taylor. We used to live in Bangkok. We come here to visit my mum's home country."

"Excellent. That's my boy." Haruka sighed so softly that it was not audible. _'What sort of parent I am, teaching my kid to become a liar?'_ She bit her bottom lip, then hugged Yuki and kissing his forehead. _'Please forgive me.'_

"Papa, I can't-can't breath. You're hugging me too tight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuki." She said while loosing her grip slightly.

------------------

-Ten Year Ago:

'_C__ould you ever look at me __with such a passion__'_ Mamoru had parked his car on road side, taken out the photo which he hid it in the secret layer of his wallet and staring at it. He would do this from time to time while he was longing for his wind goddess.

'_I would be a good lover, only if you want to try.'_ Of course, it would never happen. The wind goddess had already found her mermaid. Not to mention, he himself had a fiancée; a fiancée who had been engaged to him since pass life, a fiancée who had saved him more than once, a fiancée he never wanted.

Before he met the wild wind, he had already doubted his love toward Usagi. He had nothing in common with the girl. She did not understand most of the things he said. When he concerned about his studying, she concerned over some silly celebrity. If there hadn't been 'Endymion and Serenity', or if there wasn't Crystal Tokyo; he didn't have anything that he could talk about or to share with her.

Then he met the strong, independent wind Senshi. Immediately he knew that she was what he wanted. Surely, Sailor Moon was strong and independent, but it was only physically not mentally. Usagi was always such a child. She would cry and worry needlessly over small disappointments. Certainly, he would like to comfort his partner, but only occasionally; not as an everyday business. He didn't want a parenting relationship; liked a father caring his daughter. He wanted his partner walking along beside him in the path of life; helping each other on their way. Not one constantly depending on the other one.

Sadly, he knew his feeling would never be returned. It was an unrequited love. That was why he chose that photo out of all the others. The tomboy wasn't looking at the camera while the picture was taken. She was looking sideway; to Michiru of course, with all her enthusiasm. Looking was the only thing he could do, still in his little fantasy world, he didn't dare to ask the tomboy to look up at him. It was an unrequited love after all and he decided to keep it as a silent.

'_There is no hope for me.'_ He sighed. _'My paper due in two weeks time, I better go and continue on it.'_ He placed a kiss on the photo, before he put it back again. Then he drove back to his apartment.

Much to his surprise, he saw his wind goddess on the way. He honked his car immediately, catching her attention. "Haruka-san, this is not the safest part of the city, what are you doing here alone?"

----------------------

It was like a dream came true for Mamoru. His wind goddess was staying at his apartment for the night. Haruka had been in his apartment before, but that happened because of a Senshi meeting. This time, Haruka was willingly spending a night alone with him, almost a date. _'Hope she will like this.'_ He made some cocktail in the kitchen and brought them to Haruka.

"I didn't know you could make those." Haruka said.

"I have many talents that you don't know about yet." He winked.

"Really? Then it's a shame that you're already taken." She mocked a sad look.

"Don't worry. I always have my eyes on you." However she only laughed at his comment. He sighed silently. _'You would never realize my feeling, will you?'_

The rest of the hour wasn't bad. They drank and talked about silly stuff. However, all of the alcohol he had consumed had made him more… aggressive. Without noticing he drew nearer to the tomboy. _'Her scent is lovely.'_ He leaned even closer and inhaled deeply. _'It's really lovely.'_

Accidentally, he glanced over her thighs and found they were very tempted. He placed his hand on her thigh and running up and down. He could feel himself became 'excited'. _'She doesn't object.'_ He swallowed hard and decided to push it further.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder which caused the tomboy titled her head; their eyes were staring at each others'. _'Her eyes, they are beautiful. It's a shame that they were filling with tears earlier.'_ "Now, would you tell me, why were you crying early?"

"Michiru left me, because of... I don't want to talk about this now. Could we change subject?" Haruka replied.

'_That bitch, just as I suspected. If it was me, I won't tramp your heart.'_ "You don't have to, if you don't want to." He whispered in her ear. "I'll help you forget about her."

He kissed her before she could ask what he meant._ 'It feels so damn right.'_ However, it felt right only to him. A minute late, his stomach was being punched by her fist.

"What are you thinking? I'll pretend you never did this." With that, Haruka walked towards the door.

'_Naze? She has betrayed you. I, on the other hand won't.'_ Suddenly a rush of anger ran though his body. He had never felt this raged before. He grabbed the remote-control and slammed it on the back of Haruka's head. She fell on the floor instantly. Then he kicked and stepped her until she could barely breathed.

"It was your fault. I did not mean to hurt you." _'I need to make you forget about her.' _

-----------------------

In the next morning, the first thing Mamoru noticed was that he had an awful headache. His eyes were sore, his throat was dry and his body ached. He sighed as he realized he needed to wake up sooner or later, and it would be better to do it now. He sat up and found out himself naked. _'Nani?' _Suddenly, a flashback of last night event attacked him. _'I did…' _

"Haruka." He whispered.

"Haruka." He yelled. Then he got out of bed, ran around the apartment and tried to find the blonde. However, all he found was a broken belt and a knife on the kitchen floor.

He cried silently and slowly kneeing on the floor. _'What have I done? I didn't mean to…'_ To be honest, he didn't know whether he wanted it or not. Raping her was wrong and he had never wished to hurt Haruka. However last night, he had the best sex he ever had. He felt so pressure that he could gave all of 'himself' to Haruka. Usagi could never make him that exhausted. He was so lost in his feeling.

Unexpectedly the door bell rang. _'May be its Haruka?'_ He quickly put on his pants and answered the door. However it was … "Usako."

"Mamo-chan, did I wake you up? Ano… I have something important to tell you." Usagi gave him a kiss on cheek and stepped inside the apartment.

"What is it?" He asked carelessly. There was something else that he concerned more than this slut right now.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily. Finally, ChibiUsa was going to be born.

He laughed. "Lovely." He laughed loudly. "It's lovely." He laughed even louder. He didn't know how to respond apart from laughing. Not only he had just scared away his love of his life, but also he was stuck with a woman he didn't want.

-------------------

-The Night that Haruka and Yuki arrived Japan-

King Endymion could not sleep tonight; his mind was occupied by a certain tomboy again. He went to the library and took out his diary. Inside the diary, there was a photo of a certain blonde; the same photo that he used to hide inside his wallet. He stared at it and sinking into his thoughts.

'_Where are you? It has been ten years already. I miss you.'_

He undid the belt on his pants, slid his hand into his pants and grabbed himself down there. _'If I ever seen you again, I won't let you slip out from my hand this time. I'll make you be mine; even I need to take it by force.'_ He started to massage himself down there.

"Haruka." He moaned.

-----------------------

-The Next Day-

"Nerves on you first day of school?" Haruka asked. She had already enrolled Yuki in the Juban Primary; the school which ChibiUsa was studying, when she was in Bangkok. It was not really hard to find out anyway, the 'secret life' of the earth princess was on every tabloid and magazines on the stand. However, none of it had said anything good.

"Um… a bit." Yuki answered with a shy voice. "I hope they won't laugh at me when they hear me speaking with an accent."

"Iie, they won't. You should have more confidence. You speak perfectly." Indeed, he was. Every since that day, Haruka taught him Japanese and they used it as their daily conversation. He was a fast learner and able to absorb everything Haruka taught him like a sponge.

'_Okay no sight of pinky odango.'_ She observed the area and found no trace of ChibiUsa. Then she walked quickly through the entry ways and towards the office. It was Yuki's first day of school. Haruka as any responsible papa would took him to school.

However the risk of meeting ChibiUsa and exposing her whereabouts was unbearable. As a result she wore a cap, making sure it would hide her eyes and was very careful on her way.

--------------------

She had already met Yuki's home room teacher and it was time for her departure. "Do you remember the way back home?"

"Hai." He nodded heavily.

"Don't be afraid to ask the policeman if you get lost."

"Don't worry papa. It's only a short walk. I won't get lost on that small of a distance. Good luck on your job hunting. Bye-Bye." Then he left with a teacher to his class room

She watched the short raven hair boy until he was gone. _'Speaking of Job.' _She took a new paper out of her back pack and studied those help warned ads while heading out, to the bus station. One advertisement had caught her attention. '_Pianist wanted; Tokyo record. It seems like a good deal.'_ Then she noticed they paid higher compared to all the others. _'Let's go for it.' _

---------------------

"He's our new classmate: Yuki Taylor. Yuki you can sit near Hotaru." Miharu Sensen titled her head and glanced at Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan please rises up your hand so he can see you."

Yuki spotted Hotaru once she raised up her hand, but another girl with pinky hair and reddish eyes caught his attention. '_So that is an odango. No wonder papa had difficulties trying to describe it in words. How does she tie her hair like that?'_ He studied ChibiUsa from head to toe on his way to his sit.

Of course ChibiUsa noticed he was eyeing at her, but she did not know why. She was not popular in school, Hotaru was her only friend. Her classmates hated her, they assumed that she was a spoiled brat; judging her before knowing her. They would bully her when they had a chance. _'Am I getting picked-on already? It's only his first day.'_

Yuki knew that ChibiUsa had realized he was staring at her. He winked and gave her a smile; a typically charming Tenoh smile. (A/N: It's in the genes, not something that Haruka could have taught him personally.) Immediately, she blushed as red as an apple, titling her head and glaring the table.

Hotaru captured it all under her eyes, frowned and nearly went insane._ 'What does he think he is doing to my princess?'_ Instantly, she disliked him. However, when he walked near, she smiled at him politely, and did not show a single odium. "Tenoh-Tomoe Hotaru, yoroshiku."

"Yuki Taylor, yoroshiku." He smiled and of course in a typical Tenoh way.

'_His emerald eyes and his smile, they are so familiar. Where have I seen them before?'_ That was the first idea popped in her mind. Then she was searching everywhere in her brain to find out the answer.

"I notice that you've two surname, why is that?" He asked curiously.

She was backed to reality by his question and replied. "Tomoe is my real father's surname and Tenoh is my foster papa's surname. I like both of them, so I use both of them." _'Although one is dead and the other one has gone missing.'_

(A/N: I'll explain why Hotaru was same age as Yuki and ChibiUsa on following chapters)

------------------

Haruka almost fainted when she stepped inside the building of Tokyo Record. There were posters of a certain 'jerk' stuck all around. _'Fuck. That 'thing' belongs here. I better go now.'_ She turned around and began to leave. Unexpectedly, she hit someone and automatically said. "Gomen, I didn't…." Her eyes went wide when she saw who she crashed into.

"Tenoh?"

------------------------

A/N: This is one of those fill-in Chapter, so….. (Rolling my eyes). Ok Next chapter will be start on Seiya/Haruka (finally) and Serenity's thought on Endymion and Haruka.


	4. A Bad Day

-The night before: In Palace-

"Where have you been?" Serenity asked with a sleepy face and hardly opened eyes.

"To the library, I couldn't sleep." Endymion replied while slipping beneath the blanket.

His answer made her fully awaken. _'You're thinking about that bitch again.'_ She frowned; apparently it was one of those nights again. On those nights, her husband would lock himself in the library, moaning the name of a certain blonde. May be he moaned out loud on purpose, or may be he did it sub-consciously. She never knew. She didn't want to know. Either way it irritated her.

Although she resented it, she didn't show any evidence in her voice. "May be some energy consumed exercise would help you to sleep?" She said while she creeping her hand under his pajama and using her index finger to draw circle around his navel.

"Iie. It's rather late. We should sleep." He rejected her invitation by gently pulling her hand away.

"Hai." She snuggled close to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she pretended falling asleep._ 'Can that bloody photo please you like I do? I bet it can't give you a blowjob.'_ Unfortunately, King Endymion preferred the photo, even though it wouldn't do anything physically.

They hadn't have sex for ages. The king always had his excuses; either he was too tired or there would be a meeting on early next morning. However, he would still have strain to undergo his fantasy. Surely she perceived the reason; long before she saw the photo inside his diary. She knew he married her because she was pregnant. She knew he had his eyes on the Wind Senshi every since the battle between Mistress9. She knew she never gained his heart.

Actually, she was glad when she was informed that Haruka gone missing. She thought her prince would forget the tomboy and had his eyes on her again. However, things did not go that way. Once they married, she found out his 'hobby'. His hobby was driving her crazy. Deep inside her heart, she knew the king would go once the tomboy showed up again. That was why she never commanded a serious search for the missing Sailor Senshi. She wished the tomboy vanish forever. (A/N: That was why Haruka was able to hide herself after all those years.)

'_I don't know what have you done, but you won't steal him from me bitch, never!'_ She cursed in her heart and blamed all her 'misfortune' on the tomboy.

-----------------

-Present-

"Tenoh?"

Haruka froze. _'It must be my bad day.'_ She never thought she would meet 'him' again, especially 'him'.

Before she could react, Seiya had taken off her cap, leaned near and studied her face once more. "It's really you. Where have you been all those years." He yelled in excitement and hugged her. "I better tell the others now." He took out his communicator and wanted to call the others. However it was slapped away and fell on the floor.

"Don't." She slapped his hand and growled. "Pretend you have never seen me or else I will totally kick your butt." She threatened him and hoped he would just do what she said.

However, Seiya had his own mind. He grabbed her shoulders immediately, shaking on it and asked. "What are you thinking, Tenoh? They worry about you. You should go and see Michiru. She feels so guilty, about making you leave."

"It's none of your business." She snapped back immediately. "And why should I care about your girl's friend feelings." She pushed off his hands and turned around. However, Seiya grabbed her wrist instead and pulling her back; preventing her from running away. "Let me go or I'll kick your ass!"

"Damn, you don't understand." He paused for a second. "Gomen nasai, I was young and… we broke up shortly afterward. She regretted. Even though she had dated few people, we all know she still thinking about you. Just go and meet her Onegai."

"I said it's none of your business." She growled even angrier. "I won't and I can't meet them." She tried to push away his hand, but he was squeezing her wrist really tight.

"Naze?" he asked.

She ignored his question and only wanted to leave as soon as possible. May be she had already explored her arrival, still they did not know her current name. There was still a chance they wouldn't catch her, if she escaped now. She sensed that Seiya wouldn't let go this easily. She kicked his stomach and hoped he would release it because of pain.

"I won't let go." He held her wrist even harder. He knew if he let go now, the stubborn girl may never showed up again.

"Fuck off now. Didn't you hear what I said?" She kicked him and punched his face by her free hand.

Indeed, their 'little' disagreement had already caused the guards attention. They came and help Seiya to 'catch' Haruka. After a short battle, they 'captured' Haruka and pushed her onto the floor. If it was a one on one fight, our wind senshi wouldn't have lost. However there had been five people; six if you included Seiya so…

"Kou-sama, Daijoubu?"

"Hai." Indeed, he was far from fine. His eye was starting to bruise. His feet had been stepped on more than once and his stomach hurt so badly. _'Just like the old days.'_ He smirked. Ignoring the sores covered his body; he went and searched for his communicator.

He bent down and was going to grab his communicator. However he stopped when he heard the wind Senshi said something.

"Don't." She chewed her bottom lip. "Onegai."_ 'It must be my bad day. I never thought I would beg him. I should have run on the second I saw him.'_

He was surprised. His eyes went wide; twice it normal size. _'Did she just beg me?'_ "I won't if you'll talk with me. Guard would you be kind enough to help me arranging a meeting room; where I and my DEAR guest Tenoh-san will have a serious chat."

-------------------

-Same time: In Palace-

'_Ruka, where have you been? It's more than ten years already.'_ Neptune glanced out from the window and sunk into her thought.

Flashback:

'_Does she really have to flirt with those girls?'_ Michiru frowned. It was an after party of the 'Kaioh Michiru X Three Lights join concert'. The blonde said she would go for a drink. Not a surprise, it was end up attracting a crowd of girls instead. _'Don't you dare to touch my Ruka!'_ She cursed as she saw a girl 'brave' enough to place her hand on Haruka's shoulder. Of course being 'elegant Michiru', she wouldn't shout or yell at them. She needed to behave and pretend she didn't mind.

Michiru sighed. Indeed, she knew her jealousy meant nothing. Haruka loved her deadly and wouldn't cheat on her. It was only some stupid flirt. Haruka had this 'interest' since they meet; long before they started dating. She couldn't ask Haruka to change her 'interest', just because she was her girl friend.

"It isn't fair, Tenoh-san is popular." Seiya walked near Michiru and said while his head was facing Haruka.

"I don't see the reason why you're jealous; considering the size of your personal fans club." Michiru replied while still facing Haruka, not bothering to look at Seiya.

"Iie, that wasn't what I meant."

"Nani?" Michiru was surprised.

Seiya smirked. "It's you. Why can't you flirt with your admirers, while she enjoying flirts exchanged from fans?"

"I can." Michiru replied firmly._ 'Can I?'_ However, she doubted inside her heart. Haruka would easily lose her temper when someone/anyone neared her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a conversation with her male fan which didn't end by a punch from the blonde.

"Sure. I guess you have a better way to spend you free time. Don't get me wrong, I know you like your fans. Demo I bet you would rather spend time with the one you're in love with. Tenoh never realizes just how lucky she is. If it was me, I wouldn't bother to catching attention from others. I would reserve my attention to you and only you."

Michiru's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" _'It sounds like a confession.'_

"I will wait for you at Crown tomorrow noon." Seiya said. Then he turned around and stepped away.

"Wait. I won't go."

"You don't have to, if you don't want. Demo I'll wait." He smiled at her before leaving.

----------------

"I saw you talking with that thing earlier. What did he want?" Haruka asked. She drove her and Michiru back home after the party.

"A date." This answer would only cause trouble, but Michiru did it on purpose. She was still unhappy about the blonde; about her and her flirting during the party.

"Nani." Haruka stopped the car suddenly and cause them fell forward. "I won't let you go and I'll teach him a lesson later."

"What's wrong with you? You can enjoy your admirers and why can't I?" Michiru shouted.

"He isn't admiring you. He only wants to get under your panties." Haruka snapped back immediately.

"That's enough. Seriously you're overacting." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and titled her head sideway. "Just keep driving; I want to be back as soon as possible." She ordered.

End of Flashback.

Neptune sighed. Then she reclined on her chair and closed her eyes. _"Why am I so stupid?"_ It was how she and Seiya started. About a month later, she finally had a proper separation with the blonde. Actually she never hated Seiya for seducing her, not at all. It was her who broke up with him. The vocal was being nice to the very end.

She didn't love Seiya and she knew it from the beginning. However, the flirting and the popularity from the tomboy drove her crazy. Also the raven-haired man able to gave her attention which she was hungered for. That was why she escaped to him.

However later, 'too late' later, she realized those attentions meant nothing, if it wasn't from the one she in love with. And those flirts and that popularity seemed puny, when they compared to the loneliness after the separation. Too late, it was too late when she finally grasped her true feelings. The blonde had already vanished and yet no trace of her after ten years.

She tried to get going with her life and dated few people, still none of them could compare to the blonde. _"Where have you been? Are you still angering at me?"_

-----------

-In the other side of the city-

Haruka was brought in to a meeting room and Seiya was friendly offering her coffee. However, she didn't drink it. She only wanted to finish it as soon as possible. "Don't forget your promise." She glared at Seiya.

"What's your problem? Don't you know they're worried about you? Everyone is missing you; _even me_." The last past was said not any louder than a whispered. Luckily the blonde didn't hear it, he quickly continued. "In the palace, there is a room for you, Michiru decorates it herself. Everyone can see her longing for you. It has been ten years already. Even though you don't love her now, you could still…."

"I did not leave because of Michiru." She was annoyed and had interrupted him with a calm voice. _'At least, it was not only because of her.'_

Seiya was confused. There were no other reason he saw which could have made the blonde disappeared. He didn't trust the blonde. "Then why did you vanish."

"It's-it's" Suddenly the flashback of her rape attacked her. _'Baka. Why do you make me think about that?'_ "It's none of your business." She used all her strength to speak that sentence. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let then fall; no, not in front of him. She tilted her head, stared at the table, to avoid Seiya's gazed.

Seiya noticed her hesitation. _'What ever happened to her, it musts be harsh. I shouldn't push it.'_ A rush of guilt ran though his body, when he saw the tomboy had lost the spark in her eyes. It was the second time he saw the vulnerable side of the Wind Senshi. The first time happened when he had stolen her mermaid. _'Quickly, Seiya you need to change the topic.'_ "Ano… Why did you come here, in the first place?"

Haruka raised an eye blow, she didn't aware he would ask this. "I came for the job interview for the pian… Forget it, it was a stupid idea. Are you done? I need to go and don't forget your promise."

Suddenly a light bulb glowed next to Seiya's head. An idea popped in his mind. "You came for the pianist job. Okay you have it."

"Nani?"

"Your heard me. You have the job of pianist. And as long as you work for it, I won't tell anyone your whereabouts."

"Are you black-mailing me?" Haruka shouted.

---------------------

A\N: As far as I know, the Sailor team is also Royal (they are princess of their own planet) and live in the palace during crystal Tokyo. Correct me if I'm wrong, coz I don't really understand the future part in the serious. Anyway, in this fanfic, they all live together in the palace and the Sailor team is also title as Royal. So earlier (chp 2) when Haruka said the loyal worry about her, she meant the sailor scouts worry about her. Hope you enjoyed by story.


	5. Your son?

"You heard me. You have the job of pianist. As long as you work for it, I won't tell anyone your whereabouts."

"Are you black mailing me?" Haruka shouted. "Not to mention, you're only a silly idol. How could you employ me? Stop being a baka." She stood up from her seat. "I'm leaving now and don't forget your promise."

"Hey." He jumped from his sit and stood in front of her. "For your information, I own this record company. Strange, I was sure that every media announced the news when I bought it few years ago. How could you miss it?" Seiya frowned and sank into his thought.

Haruka rolled her eyes. _'Yep, every media in Japan had the story, but I was in Thailand back then.'_

"Anyway, you came here so that means you need a job. You do realize that it's high pay and with less working time?"_ 'If you stay near, I will be able to convince you to meet them one day.' _"And don't worry. I won't tell others about your existence. You have a hard fist and I don't want to be punched again." _'And there is no point if you aren't coming back willingly.'_

Indeed, Seiya hit a point, yet he knew little about it. She had almost spent all of her saving's on the tickets and rent for the first month. She desperately needed a job. _'Even if it hurts me to say it, he's right. I need this job. My savings are almost gone. I won't let Yuki starve nor sleep on the street. With this level of salary I surely won't have to worry about that. Maybe I could even move to somewhere better.' _She sighed silently as she thought of her current apartment. Last night, she could hear her neighbors having sex. It was surely not a good place to raise a child, at all.

She titled her head and looked into Seiya's eyes. In her heart, she smirked. His eye had a dark bruise forming because of her punch earlier._ 'And it looks like he won't dare to tell anyone.' _She groaned and said. "All right you win. I'll take this job. Demo if you tell anyone my whereabouts, I'll torture you until you wish you'd never set foot on my planet!" She said while giving him threatening look.

"Hai, I don't want another black eye and I also don't want to wear sunglass for the rest of my life." He laughed weakly.

"By the way, pay me on weekly base. Also I won't work after 5pm."

"Okay." He said sweat dropping. _'Who is the boss, you or me?'_

"And." She sighed and softened her facial feature. "I've changed my name. Call me Amara-san from now on."

-------------

-Later that day-

Yuki came home from school; he was surprised to find out Haruka came home so early. "Tadaima. Papa, you're early!" He said happily.

"Hai, I found a job and came home straight afterward. How was your day?" Haruka called from the kitchen. She was preparing tea snakes for him.

"I've joined the school track team. They wanted me after I took part in a mini-race during lunchtime and I broke their 400m record." He ran toward the kitchen and went puppy dog eyes as he saw pancakes.

"That's my boy." She winked at him. "Wash your hands first."

"Hai." He nodded heavily and walked to the sink. "And I want to join the music club. I'll go and ask tomorrow. I don't like the School Orchestra. They just kept saying how successful they are." Suddenly, a girl with violent hair rushed though his mind. "Also, I've a classmate with two surnames; Tenoh-Tomoe Hotaru."

Haruka's heart skipped a beat on that name; everything suddenly stopped. _'It can't be. Hime-chan should be 22 by now. It can't be.'_

"She said Tomoe is her real father's surname and Tenoh is her foster father's surname. She likes both of them, so she uses both of them. Isn't that cute?" He said innocently while playing with the water.

"H-Hai." That was all she managed to say. There were thousand of question running through her mind. The Hotaru that Yuki had mentioned was matching too well with her hime-chan. _'I'll ask Seiya tomorrow_.'

-------------------

-The Next Day-

Yuki opened the door of the music room and stepped inside. "Oh? Koneko-chan you're here." He gave ChibiUsa an oh-so-famous smile which made her blushed instantly.

Hotaru stopped to playing her violin and lowing it down; instead of putting on her shoulder when he stepped in. "What do you want?" She asked with a mock angle smile.

"I wanna join the music club. Are you the members of it?"

"Hai." ChibiUsa answered and nodded heavily. "Taru and I are the only ones now. If you join in, we'll have 3 members and will able to perform on the open day." She smiled happily. As she remembered her teacher told her that they wouldn't be allowed to perform on stage at the open day unless they managed to get at least one more member in their club.

"Do you play any instrument?" Hotaru asked. _'I hoped you don't. Then I will have a perfect reason to resist your apply.' _

"I can play piano." He walked towards the piano, sat in front of the black and white keys and putting his hands down; letting his fingers to dance on it.

"Gone with the wind." Hotaru whispered and her eyes went wide. This song was written by Haruka and Hotaru was sure that no one apart from her papa knew the notes. "Who teaches you? How do you know it?" She was very excited. After ten years, it might be a trace from her papa.

Of course Yuki had learned it from Haruka. When he was living in Bangkok, he would sneak inside the pub on every weekend, before it opened. Then Haruka would place him on her lap and she taught him note by note. He had learned it by heart.

Yuki was a little scared by Hotaru's aggressive behavior. "My-my pa…"

Suddenly a loud scream came from the track field distracted them. They both looked outside form the window.

"Youma."

----------------

Seiya started to record his new song and prepared for his live TV show. Not surprisingly our wind senshi was working with him today.

"Okay, everyone 15 minutes break."

Haruka crossed her arms in front of her chest and marched over to Seiya.

Seiya saw her coming, narrowed his eyes and asked. "What do you want, Tenoh?"

"Taylor, its Amara Taylor. How many times do I have to tell you?" It was really hard for Haruka to speak, since it was difficult to yelling and whispering at the same time.

"A-ama-ra… Fuck. I know your real name. It's hard to call you in your freak name." He snapped back while whispering.

"It's hard only because you're a baka."

"I'm not a baka." He protested.

"Then call me Amara."

"Ar… Tomboy-san."

"Nani?" That name made Haruka bristled. "No nick-name, we aren't even friends."

'_She dislikes that name, ne?'_ He smirked. "Is either Tomboy-san or Tenoh?"

"Amara."

"Stop acting like a kid. I respect that you don't want to be called Tenoh. Can't you respect my choice the same, Tom-boy-san?" He smirked.

"Fine." She said heavily. _'I'm not here to argue.'_ "I want to ask, is Hotaru studying at Juban Primary?"

"Hai, and how do you know?"

"I've got my sources. Now tell me, she should be 22, but why she is…" _'Yuki's classmate?'_

"You mean why she is 9 years old now?" Seiya continued for her, though he didn't know why she stopped.

"Hai."

"It's happened shortly after you have disappeared. Saturn and Mercury were facing a very strong youma. Ami told us that it had been a tough battle. They were nearly being killed. Then Saturn used her 'Silence Glaive Surprise' to kill the youma, in order to protect Mercury. The consequence of using this attack is…"

"Turn back to infancy." She interrupted. It felt like a knife had stabbed her in the heart directly, she wasn't there to protect her daughter. And even worse, she had missed her daughter's childhood once again. The first time, she didn't have a choice. Hime-chan grew over night because of thread from Galaxia. The Second time, Haruka just missed it, simply because she walked away. "How is she?"

"How could she be, without her papa?" He replied._ 'That should make her feel guilty.' _"She misses you so much. Once she got back her previous memories. She changed her surname into Tenoh, instantly. She's anxious about you. Don't you want to be with her, to be a good papa?"

Haruka didn't respond, only chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's not too late now. She is only nine. Just go back and be with her…"

Suddenly her phone rang and interrupted their little chat. The blonde took out her cell and said. "Amara's speaking."

Seiya didn't know what was going on. He only knew the tomboy dropped her cell phone, her hands were trembling, her eyes went wide and she had a shocked look on her face. He shook her shoulder and asked. "Tomboy-san, Daijoubu-Dasuka?"

"Yu-yuki, he is…" She hesitated, her voice was shuddered. "I've to go now." She turned around and wanted to leave.

However Seiya grabbed her arm and held her back. "What's happening?" He concerned.

"Fuck off!" She shook away his hand and screamed. "Let me go. My son is in the hospital and I need to go now." She had totally lost control. Her son was in hospital and all she wanted was to be with him as soon as possible. She had lost everything in her life; her lover, her master, her dignity. Yuki was all she left. That little boy helped her, giving her a reason to live all these years. Otherwise she would commit suicide long time ago. She would rather die if anything happened to him.

"You have a son?"


	6. Tuxedo kamen

"Silence Wall." A blast of energy was going to attack Saturn. Luckily she managed to open her shield before it hit her. "Daijoubu-ka?" She asked Chibi-Moon.

"Hai." Chibi-Moon replied while nodding her head.

Although they were safe from this attack, the battle wasn't going to be easy. Both 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack' and 'Silence Wall' couldn't do any physical harm to the youma. To be honest, they were running around, avoiding its attacks and waiting for aid than battling with it.

However, bad luck didn't stop there. Unexpectedly, Chibi-Moon had tumbled over her own foot and fell on the ground. The youma sought its chance, jumped near her and readied to slap her with its hand.

"Yamatte." ChibiMoon begged for mercy. Saturn titled her head and saw them, but she was too far away to do anything.

When its hand was only inches away from Chibi-Moon, a white rose shot in and stopped the attack. They all turned their heads in the direction where the rose had come from. Someone wearing a tuxedo was standing in the sun light.

"You know it is rude to slap a lady."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Both Saturn and Chibi-Moon gawked at him and asked. They weren't certain whether he was Tuxedo Kamen or not; but surely he dressed like one.

"That is so gay; don't ever call me that again." The mysterious boy protested, and then he thought for a moment and said. "Tux will do, just call me Tux." With that he jumped near the youma and started battling with it.

Since he went near, both senshi was able to study him more closely. He wasn't 'Tuxedo Kamen-sama', at least not the one they knew. He was still a boy; a Chibi-Tuxedo Kamen. Unlike the usual Tuxedo Kamen; he wore a white Tuxedo, pure white from his hat to his shoes. However, size and fuku weren't the only different, the new boy also had a sword and extremely fast speed. _'He is fast, really fast; almost as fast as wind.'_ They were surprised on his speed. None of the current scouts they know could be this quick.

'_Would the youma ever be off it's guard?'_ Tux was seeking for an opportunity to kill it the entire time. Finally he found one when the youma attacked injuring his left arm and it went less defensive afterwards. _'It's the right time.'_ He lifted his sword, jumped near the youma and cut off its head in one smooth motion. It died instantly.

"Suqoi! You're strong." Chibi-Moon yelled in excitement. "I am Sailor Chibi-Moon and this is Sailor Saturn." She introduced politely. "I see you have injured. Would like to…"

"You're filthy thief!" Saturn interrupted. The battle had finished. She looked at the one so call 'Tux' more carefully and found out he was holding the Space Sword. The sword which was belonged to Uranus.

"You stole that sword. Return it now." Saturn ran near and used her Glaive pointing at Tux. "When and where did you steal it? Tell me now or I'll kill you."

He smirked. "I'll tell you, if only you can…" He bent his knee. "Catch me." Then, he jumped backward and vanished.

------------------

"You have a son?" Seiya asked while raising an eyebrow. _'When had Haruka started liking guys?'_ He went wide eyes. The news had surprised him. Sub-consciously he loosened his grab on Haruka's arm. She took the chance and started running away. _'Okay, may be he is adopted.'_ He was calmed down a little at this thought. According to him, Haruka was too masculine to conceive a child. "Matte!" He shouted and caused attention from the tomboy. "I've got a car. It'll be faster."

Without a single moment of hesitation, Haruka ran toward Seiya. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him along with her. Her thoughts were only on Yuki. The school had just called and informed her that there was a youma attack. Yuki was injured and he had been sent to Juban hospital. Actually she didn't think much, she wasn't aware the consequence of bringing Seiya with her. She only wanted to be with her son as soon as possible. Surely, her driving would be faster than a cab.

"Fuck off! It's me who will drive." She yelled since Seiya sat in the driver's sit.

"H-Hai." He was scared of Haruka at the moment. Of course he had seen the enraged and dangerous Haruka before, yet it was more than ten years ago. He slowly climbed to the passenger seat, but half way though, his was kicked, which pushed him to the other side of the car instantly. She sat in and started the car immediately; didn't bother to wait for Seiya sitting properly.

----------------------

Special thanks to Haruka's skillful driving; it took less than 15 minuets for them to arrive at Juban Hospital. Haruka ran towards the main desk near the entrance to enquire instantly. She wasn't aware that Seiya was closely following behind. The nurse guided them to Yuki who was licking a lollipop while waiting for his Papa. There was bandage on his left arm and that was the only place he had injured.

"Yuki!" Haurka yelled once she saw her son, she hugged him and kissing his forehead. "Daijubu?" _'Kami-sama, I thought I would lose him.'_ The idea of losing Yuki was killing her and she was glad that the boy was fine.

'_He has her eyes. He's her son, real son.'_ That was the first idea popped into Seiya's mind when he saw Yuki. He was shocked. He couldn't even imagine Haruka sleeping with a man and getting pregnant. _'I guess many things have changed and happened.' _

"Hai, it's only a scratch. The teachers were over acting." Yuki replied.

"Iie, it's not a scratch, it's a cut and we had to put 3 stitches." The nurse said. Then she turned her head to face Seiya. "Demo sir, your son is very brave, three stitches and not a single tear."

"Ano… I'm not his father." Seiya blushed slightly while correcting the nurse.

"Thanks god for that." Haruka added. _'Why he is still here? How could that nurse think that HE is Yuki's father?'_ "He has nothing to with do us. Could we leave now?"

---------------

"Papa, is he your friend?" Yuki asked after he titled his head to look behind. He and Haruka had left the hospital, but Seiya was closely followed behind.

"Iie." Haruka frowned. _'Damn, is he following us?' _

"Demo, he is following us." He was slightly scared by a stranger. He could feel the stranger was desperately to follow them. He could see the stranger's eyes had narrowed and stared at his papa's back the entire time. _'What does he want?' _

Haruka bent down and whispered gently in Yuki's ear. "Don't worry he won't be able to hurt you." Then she turned around, crossed her arms in front of her chest and faced Seiya. "What do you want?" She said annoyingly. "I have already called a day off. It my free time now. KOU! Stop following!"

"It's a free country. I can go anywhere I want." _'At last, I'll discover where you live today. The address you wrote down on your job application was false. I was wondering around the street like an idiot last night. I'll find out what and why are you hiding, soon Haruka.'_

"Then go somewhere else. Don't you have other things to do; like dating or whatever?" However, Seiya didn't reply. She went near and grabbed his collar. Then she whispered in his ear with a warning voice. "Look Kou, I know you want to follow me home. I will deal with you tomorrow. Meanwhile just don't let Yuki notice your existence. Get it?"

"Hai." Seiya answered._ 'Being a mother must have changed her a lot, though she is still rude and defensive. Demo she tries to negotiate. If it was ten years ago, she would have just beaten me to death.'_

------------------------

-Mean while at the Palace-

"Taru, would you please drop it?" ChibiUsa begged.

"Why? You saw him, you saw it. He is nothing but a filthy thief." Hotaru protested.

"Iie, he isn't. He saved us. He is our hero. I could only see that it was just an ordinary sword."

"Iie, it was the…"

"Small lady, what's happening?" Serenity and her fellow sailor scouts stepped inside the chamber where ChibiUsa and Saturn were arguing with each other.

"Your highness." "Mother." They both bowed to the Queen.

"Hime-chan, would you like to tell me what's happened? We could hear you two bickering all the way down the corridor." Neptune asked while marching near Hotaru. Then she kneed down and gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Hai." Hotaru nodded. "There was a youma attacking the school."

"It reminds me, I saw a warning signal on the computer." Mercury interrupted. "Demo, it was gone shortly afterward. You two take care of it, didn't you?"

"Iie, someone else did." Hotaru frowned. She was ashamed that she was saved by Tux; a filthy thief according to her.

"And he was strong. He severed the youma with only one cut." ChibiUsa said excitingly.

"Don't honor him. He is nothing but a thief." Hotaru shouted.

"He?" Both Neptune and Serenity asked at the same time. "Would you tell us from the beginning?" Serenity requested.

"Hai." ChibiUsa replied. "When the youma attacked us, we were saved by the new Tuxedo Kamen. He called himself Tux."

"And he is a thief." Hotaru glowered.

Neptune stunned, never before she saw her daughter had this angry attitude. "Nazi?" She was confused. "Didn't he save you?"

"Hai. Demo he did it with the space sword. That sword belongs to Papa." Everyone's heart skipped a bit when Hotaru said the word papa. They all knew who she referred to.

"It's only an ordinary sword. By the way, why would he have the space sword?" ChibiUsa protested.

"It's because he stole it."

"Taru."

"Hime-chan, I think we should drop this now. We will know the truth when he appears again." Neptune said while holding Hotaru's hand. _'A new Tuxedo Kamen with Space Sword; it's too stupid. She must have mistaken something else.'_

"Hai, I agree with you." Venus annexed. "You two have no idea what it means to have a new Tuxedo Kamen."

"Huh?" Both ChbiUsa and Hotaru confused.

"He is knight of Sailor Moon. Or Chibi-Moon I should say. ChibiUsa-chan, you'll have a boyfriend." Venus teased.

"Will he be my boyfriend?" ChibiUsa blushed and lowered her head. (Mysterious voice: No he won't, never.)

"Fiancé to be exact." Every one joked on ChibiUsa except Hotaru and Serenity.

'_Next time I'll catch him and prove to everyone that I am right. He is nothing but a thief.' _

'_A new Tuxedo Kamen with the Space Sword, it isn't a good sign.'_ When it came down to observation, Serenity tended to believe Hotaru more than her daughter. _'That bitch I know she would come to nothing good.'_ She clenched her fist. _'Damn, she raped my husband. She must drug him or got him drunk. Endymion wouldn't betray me willingly. It must be her fault. I'm sorry for that poor kid; having such a villainous mother. He saved Small Lady. He should be a good boy; at least half of his genes are good. He wasn't bad in nature.'_ Then she made a decision in her heart. _'I'll save that kid from that bitch. She doesn't deserve a son from Endymion.' _


	7. Were you spying on me?

a/n: Hey! It's the long waiting chapter. Well, may be you aren't waiting at all :P Anyway, here is the new chp and if you haven't notice (most likely) I've updated chp 1 to chp 6. Since I've find an editor (or she finds me), those chps are more...um... read-able now. Hope you will enjoy my story :)

-------------

-Haruka and Yuki's Apartment-

"Tell me what had happened?" Finally Haruka and Yuki had arrived home. She sat on the couch with Yuki on her lap.

"Hai. A youma attacked the school. I saw the Princess and Saturn battling with it, so I went and help them."

"How does it feel like to fight a youma as a team not alone?" She smiled at her son as she remembered the old days, when she was living with her friends, with her love.

"We didn't fight as a team." Yuki corrected his papa immediately. "They just stood there and watching me while I was doing all the fighting. They did nothing. By the way, I don't think they would provide much help either. The Princess is clumsy. She tripped over her own foot. And that Saturn, I don't know what's wrong with that girl. I saved her. She didn't thank me, but started accusing me on stealing my own sword. How could I steal my own sword? She is weird. They are weird."

Haruka blinked a couple of time and sweat dropped on her head. "They are not that bad. As time goes on, you will get to know them better."

"I doubt on that Papa. They are weak. If I wasn't there, they would've been killed. Battling with youmas should be left for the strong ones, not them."

"Don't talk like that."_ 'You are stronger because you are guardian by two planets, both Uranus and… Earth.'_ Haruka frowned as a raven haired bastard popped in her mind.

Yuki noticed the suddenly sadness on his papa's face. "Gomen-nasai. I didn't meant that. I was just afraid they would be hurt or injured."

"Iie, I'm not mad at you." She looked directly into Yuki's emerald eyes. "Do you know the real identity of Saturn?"

"Hai." The raven boy replied. "It's Hotaru-san, isn't it? She and the Princess are top gossip at school."

"Top gossip, ne?" She gently stroked the raven hair on the boy's head. "Remember don't believe what you hear, only trust on what you see."

"Hai." He nodded heavily.

Haruka smiled sadly at him and continued. "Hotaru is my daughter; your Onee-san."

"Nani?" Yuki's jaw dropped. His emerald eyes went doubled their normal size. "Tenoh refers to you."

"Hai." The tomboy inhale heavily before she asked. "Yuki would you do me a favor?"

"Hai." He answered while he was still surprised on the news that he had a sister.

"Could you protect Hotaru while I can't? I'm not a good papa. I left her alone in Japan all these years; still it's not time for me to meet her." _'Not before I tell you who your biological father is.'_

"I guess its fine, since she is my Onee-san after all. We are family."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Demo papa, why can't you meet her now?"

"It's very complicated." That was the only excuse she could think of at the moment. "I will tell you gradually. Mean while, just remember to keep your identity as a secret; keep our identity as a secret."

---------------

-Later that night; Inside a pub-

A man stretched out his hand and pinched Haurka's hip, which caused her slightly jumping forward. She turned around immediately and saw a bunched of men laughing at her. "Hey beer girl, we need one dozen."

"Hai." She curved her lips and trying to mock a smile at her customers. _'If I ever see them outside the bar, I will beat them until they can't breath.'_ Haruka had found a second job in a near by pub. It required her to put on a wig which matched her nature hair color and wore the uniform of a Heineken girl, which was a short green mini skirt and a tight low cut top with the word 'Heineken' on it.

She wanted to march toward the bar, but one of the men snatched her arm and dragging her towards his lap with one compelling motion. Because it happened so suddenly, the wind goddess lost her balance and fell onto his lap. "You're hot." He licked his lips. "I'll pay you 40,000 yen." Haruka's eyes went wide as she felt him being 'excited'. "Let's go to the toilet."

"No, she won't." Before Haruka could react, someone else pulled her away by grabbing her wrist.

"Kou?" Haruka froze. She was surprised to see Seiya here. It was a small pub and located quite far away from palace; not near where he lived. She stood next to Seiya and watched him throwing killing eyes sight to the man who had just insulted her before.

"Fuck off, dude. I bought her first. You wait for your turn." The man shouted at Seiya.

"She is not an object which is for sale." Seiya shouted back immediately. With that he stormed away from the pub, dragged Haruka along with him. He didn't bother to argue with that man anymore.

----------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka asked flustered. Finally she was able to struggle away from the clutched of Seiya. "And were you spying on me?" According to her that was the only reason which could explain why he appeared in the pub.

"I'm glad I did spy on you. What do you think you're doing? You left your son at home all night while you were messing with men in the pub. Have you thought about Yuki-chan? I bet he would disappointed when he see you dress like this." He yelled back with a more flustered look.

She slapped across his face with the back of her hand. "Shut up your big mouth! You know nothing. If it isn't for Yuki, I wouldn't work there." _'If it isn't for Yuki, I wouldn't come back to Tokyo and insulting by you.'_

"Nani? Don't tell me you do it by finding him a father in there." He snapped back and massaging his cheek which had a clear five finger mark on.

The tomboy grabbed his collar instantly and glowered into his navy blue eyes. "I said shut your big mouth up." The whole idea of living in Tokyo had become a heavy burden on her shoulders and the last thing she wanted was a baka to stick up his nose in her business.

"Tomboy-san I don't know what you are thinking at all. You live with your son in the lowest part of the city and you dress yourself as a whore in a pub."

"Can you shut up?" She let out all of her pressure by shouting at him. It was too much for her to handle already. She did not have anyone to rely on, not even a single person could listen to her worries and Seiya's action just pushed her to a breaking point. She shouting at him after pushed him away violently. "I live there because that's the only place I can afford. I'm poor. I'm so poor that I took your job even though I hate you; even though it's a big risk. I'm willing to dress this stupid uniform and humiliating myself because they pay well. I'm desperate for money. Now are you happy?"

"You aren't poor at all. If my memory serves right, you have a whole fucking estate at Tennozu-Isle which is named right after you. Not to mention, you have a Master degree on Engineering. You don't have to work as a beer girl." Seiya doubted her.

"I don't. Amara Taylor has nothing. She is a Thailand immigrant without graduated from a single institution. I'm nothing." Tears were welling on her eyes. However she would never let them fall, she would never show her vulnerable side to the vocal.

"Then switch back to Tenoh Haruka."

"I can't." She paused. "Look Kou." She sighed. "There are enough things way too hard for me to handle already. Onegai don't burden me further." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Then she turned around and wanted to head back before she lost her job.

"Matte." He held her back by grabbing her arm. "You don't have to take this alone. What ever it is, I'm sure that the scouts are more than happy to help you." He didn't mean to accuse the wind Senshi. He only concerned about her. Strange in the past, all they did was fighting and arguing, they weren't even friends, yet ten years had past, he only missed her and he was truly happy to see her again.

"Iie." Hauaka smiled at him sadly while slowly shaking her head. _'What can I tell Koneko-chan anyway? Can I tell her, her husband raped me and this is our son?'_ She could never hurt her queen. From television, she saw Serenity was very happy with Endymion. Everything seemed didn't matter when it compared to the happiness of her queen. Ten years had passed, yet she was still loyal to her mistress. "It's better this way." She whispered and tears finally fell from her cheeks.

"Do you really think that it is good for Yuki-chan?" Seiya asked.

"Hai." Here came the reply. "Trust me; I only want the best for Yuki." She lowered her head and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

'_Kami-sama, what is she hiding? Why she draws herself apart from everyone?'_ He noticed the sadness from Haruka and all her behave just didn't make sense to him. He opened his mouth, wanted to say something, but he closed it a second later as he found himself speechless. The tomboy was right; he knew nothing about her current situation. "Ano tomboy-san, I have a mansion near Juban High. I used to live there when I was with the Three Lights…"

"I don't need charity." She softly rejected his offer though the idea was tempting. She knew what he was offering. _'I can work. I don't need any donation.' _

"Iie, it isn't charity. I'll deduct part of your wages as rent. I think you're a responsible tenant."

"Why do you want to help me?" _'First he gave me a job, then he try to convince me to move into his mansion.' _"What are you up to?" She doubted his kindness.

"Sometimes it's all right to trust." Seiya disrobed his red coat and then he wrapped it around her shoulder. He grasped on its, stared straight into her emerald eyes and said. "Wear this; you're too good to post yourself as a sex object. I swear to Kami-sama I'm not up to something bad. If you ask me why I want to help you, I guess it's out of guilty. I'm afraid that you would have never disappeared in the first place if I didn't seduce Michiru. I know you clearly declared that your disappearance had nothing to do with her, still…" He smiled at her and continued. "Just take your advantage on my guilt. Onegai."

For a moment, she found herself lost in his navy blue eyes. She received genuine and sincere from the vocal and she decided to trust him once. "If you insist..." Finally she took his offer. She sheathed the bottom half of her face under the neck of the red coat while she dressing it properly. _'It has his scent.'_ For unknown reason, his scent made her feel safe and comforted which were things she was lacking in her life. Positively, Yuki could comfort her time to time, yet she couldn't tell him all of her worried. Safety had also been missing in her life ever since her prince attacked her. Luckily, she was strong; she could face danger all by herself.

He lifted his hand and buttoning the coat. "Let me take you home and tomorrow I'll help you to move."

"I can dress by myself, you know?" She frowned and protested, though she liked his service.

Seiya only curved his lips as a respond. He knew the tomboy would punch him if she really objected. Accidentally he glanced over her thigh when he buttoned the least button. "Neptune?" He whispered.

Haruka blinked. "Oh? The tattoo." The symbol of Neptune was tattooed on her right thigh. It took her a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "It's not what you think. It's too expensive to erase a tattoo, so I prefer to keep it." Obviously it was a lie. There were many ways to expunge a tattoo if she disliked it. Since Seiya brought up the topic, her mind was having a memory flashback.

Flashback:

"Ruka, I want one more thing as my birthday present." Michiru said in between kisses. She reclined on the back sit of a yellow Ferrari with Haruka laid on top of her.

"Whatever you ask, my goddess." The tomboy said while gasping heavily. Her lungs were screaming for air. However, it didn't stop her from kissing and stripping her mermaid.

Michiru slipped her hand inside Haruka's trousers, squeezing on her partners thigh and she gained a rewarding moan. She smirked at the reaction and said. "I want a tattoo here."

"Nani?"

"I want you to tattoo the symbol of Neptune on your right thigh. I want to inform everyone that you are mine" Michiru leaned forward and stolen a kiss.

Haruka thought for a second and replied. "I will. Demo on my birthday, I'll ask you to tattoo the symbol of Uranus in re…" She couldn't continue anymore as her lips had been captured.

End of Flashback

That was the sweetest moment in Haruka's life. She brushed away her memory by shaking her heard. _'I shouldn't think about it. It's long ago. Demo he asked, that means…'_ "She erased hers, didn't she?"

'_What should I say?'_ Seiya bit on his bottom lip. It felt like a knife stepped into his heart. He remembered that Michiru had a tattoo of butterfly on her right thigh. Clearly there should be a symbol of Uranus and the mermaid used a butterfly to cover it.

"I guess the answer is yes."

"Gomen-nasai, There is a butterfly on her thigh."

The heart of the tomboy was being pinched by his words. She expected the mermaid would delete the tattoo, yet it still hurt to learn the news. "It doesn't matter. As I said I didn't erase it only because it is too expensive." She lied both to him and herself. "Let's hurry. I want to be back before Yuki falls asleep."

"Hai, I look forward to his face when he sees you in that dress." The vocal giggled.

"Nani? I think I'm hot under this uniform." She joked.

"Yes you are." He whispered. "By the way…" He switched the topic quickly as he felt embarrassed. "I think you should keep that wig. It works better that your cap. It took me quite a long time to spot you in the pub." _'And you look pretty under it.'_


	8. Amara Taylar

RICEA42991: I have an author's bock on Himitsu now. The problem is I don't know how much (which ep) from the anime I should put in the present part. Sorry, I think it will be quite a long time until I write a new chapter. Oh, I like the idea of Seiya being jealous. Um… my mind has another idea though. I will put it in next chapter.

-----------

'_It's a shame that Yuki-chan had already asleep. That kid will never know what he has missed.'_ Seiya smiled to himself. After he took Haruka home, he returned to the palace with his tired body. It had been a big day; first he learned that Haruka had a son. Then they went to hospital and he was spying on her for rest of the day. At night, he followed the wind Senshi into a local pub and he saw her dressed in a Heineken uniform._ 'She will never wear it again, even though she was fine in it.'_ He smirked, but turned glum a second late as the sorrowful face of the tomboy popped into his mind.

"Seiya, where have you been?" Neptune asked. "Did you meet someone you like?" She giggled. Apparently tonight was Neptune's turn to guard the palace.

Seiya frowned, turned around and said. "I met an old friend… from College." Technically, it wasn't a lie. He and Haruka attended the same College ten years ago.

Instead of pleasing the mermaid, his answer only made the curiosity grew larger inside Neptune's heart. "Do I know him?" She and the vocal attended the same College and she hadn't seen her peers for a long period of time. She would like to learn some news about them.

"Iie, you aren't close with her…" _'Lately.'_ Seiya added in his thought. His eyes accidentally traveled to the hem of Neptune's fuku and staring at the tattoo. The fuku wasn't long enough to cover the whole butterfly. It revealed the bottom bit. Normally, people who could see it, only saw a tattoo, but couldn't tell what it was. However, he had seen the butterfly before; it was more than enough to remind him that the symbol of Uranus was gone. The sorrowful face of Haruka had once again popped into his mind. He clenched his fists and asked. "Neptune, why did you tattoo a butterfly on your thigh?"

Neptune startled since she sensed the anger in his voice. _'Nazeda? He didn't have any concern before; not even when we were dating.'_

Before Neptune came up an answer, the raven hair man spoke again. "Gomen-nasai. I'm tired." With that, he turned around and leaving the confused woman behind. _'There's no use in accusing her. It's not entirely her fault. If you had never seduced her back then nothing would have happened, yet…' _He couldn't help but doubted whether or not Michiru deserved love from Haruka. It was the first time over ten years he had this question on his mind.

--------------

"_Tom-tomboy-san?" Seiya stammered, since Haruka sat on his lap, facing him and wearing her Heineken uniform. _

"_Do you know how to read this word?" The blonde asked with a twisted sexy smile. She grabbed his hand, placing it on her breast and then she made it brushed across the word; from H to N. _

_The vocal blushed instantly from the soft touches he felt. "Hei-Heine…" He was panting and his tongue was tied up. He found himself couldn't speak properly. _

_The blonde slapped his face, since she didn't heard an answers. "Naughty boy! I told you to read." She yelled before she hugged Seiya and placed his head in between the hollow of her breasts. "I wouldn't slap you, if you would do what I say." _

_Seiya stunned instantly. He had no idea of what was happening. Even worse he could felt 'himself' getting a 'hard on'. Then before he regained his senses, the blonde grabbed his hand once again. _

"_May be you could pronounce it after you spell it?" She suggested after licked her lips. She made Seiya used his index finger to point at the H and forced him to draw across the letter. "Good boy, now tell me what's the first letter?" _

_His heart was beating a million time faster than normal when his finger sank into her breast which felt as soft as a marshmallow. He shut his eyes up since he tried to clear his mind. His mind was dizzy and he was no longer able to think straight. It was pure torture. "Ya-yameno Onegai." He begged. The blonde's action was driving him crazy. One moment she offered him pain, another moment she offered him pleasure that all the men dreams for. If she kept doing things this way, surely he would go insane. _

_Haruka released his hand. Then she leaned forward and gently blew into his ear. "Naze-da, don't you like my lecture?" Then she smile evilly. "Let's play something else." She grabbed his hand again, slid it from the hem of her mini-skirt and she landed it on her thigh. "Squeeze on it! I command you to make me horny." She whispered hotly in his ear. _

-----------------

Seiya woke up from his bed and breathing heavily. Still breathless, he glanced around his room. Finally his breathing slowed, and he exhaled in a relief and wiped away the sweat on his forehead, he knew it was a dream. _'It's only a dream.' _He tried to calm himself down. _'Time for a shower.'_ He began to get out of his bed. However, once he opened the blanket, he quickly covered it up again. "Crap!" He cursed. At this moment, he felt the stickiness in between his thigh. _'Fuck, you had a wet dream a-about her.'_ He kicked himself mentally and his face was madly blushing _'How will I face her today?'_

-------------------

"Papa, it has a stair inside the house, not outside."

A promise was a promise, even though Haruka made it when she was weak. Last night, she agreed to move into Seiya's mansion, so both Tenohs packed and went there; with Seiya's aid of course. Once the raven hair boy stepped in the mansion, he couldn't help but running up and down along the stairs. His entire life had lived in an apartment and this was his first time to go inside a two storey mansion.

"Do you like it?" Seeing happiness from her son, she couldn't regard her decision.

"Hai." However when Yuki answered the question, he lost the last step and fell from the stair. He knelt instantly and tears were welling on his eyes.

Seiya wanted to go and comfort Yuki, but he was held back by the tomboy. "He's fine." She whispered in his ear.

"Demo…" Before he could challenge the tomboy, he heard the raven haired boy asked a question.

"May I choose my room?" The boy asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"See." The Tomboy smirked at Seiya. Then she titled her head and faced her son. "Hai. Choose which ever room you like. Demo, you need to do your homework straightly afterward."

"Hai." Yuki nodded heavily and jogged away.

"How did you know he's fine?" The vocal asked.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Demo…"

"He has a tough destiny and if he gets aid from every single misfortune. He won't be able to survive from his fate. Demo, I'll watch closely behind. I would help him as soon as he really needs it. I just want him to try first."

"Damn. It's hard to be a parent."

Haruka smiled softly and said. "Hai, it is hard, yet a joy at the same time. You'll know once you become a father yourself."

"And meanwhile I'll just borrow yours." Seiya smirked.

"I need to object on that. You know, I don't want Yuki to grow up to be a baka like you!" Haruka said while rolling her eyes.

"Iya, it would be great to grow up as an idol like me." He said proudly.

"Really? I doubt on that." She giggled as she marched toward her luggage. Then she started unpacking. "Now make yourself useful." She threw a bag towards the raven haired, young man. "Organize those in the bathroom."

"Hey I'm not your servant." He protested.

"Just do it." She ordered.

"Hai, but what will I get in return?"

"You need a repayment, ne?" The tomboy crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Ano…" He didn't know what he wanted in return, nor did he ask it intending. One thing leaded to another then he found himself asking for compensation.

"If you don't want anything then starts working!" She said and returned to her luggage.

"Invite me for dinner." Those words 'escaped' from his lips before he noticed. _'What did I say?_'

Haruka blinked. "Fine, honestly I didn't think you would ask that."

'_Me neither.'_

"Stay for tonight, I'll add one more serving for you."

"You sound like you'll cook, demo you can't fool me. You'll order take away in the end, won't you?" He smirked.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. "Iie, I will cook."

"Nani? Are you serious?" The vocal looked at her unbelievably. "I don't want to get food poisoning and end up in the hospital. By the way, aren't you afraid you'll kill Yuki-chan accidentally?" He had heard rumors and funny stories about the tomboy's cooking before. He had heard it from Michiru, Hotaru and even from Setsuna. From those stories, he had learned that the tomboy was a worse cook than Usagi.

Without hesitation, Haruka threw him with the first thing she grabbed. Seiya got a sweater right in his face. "Baka!" She collected a stack of clothes before she stepped toward the second level of the mansion. When she walked pass Seiya, she said. "Yuki has eaten my cooking all of his life and he hasn't died yet!"

------------------

Haruka cooked Ramen for dinner. _'Damn, it's delicious.' _After a long inner fight, Seiya decided to have dinner with the Tenoh's. In the end, he was content with his decision. The food was tasty. Indeed he was having his second serving. Of course he was mocked by the tomboy when he asked for one more bowl.

"Papa, may I please have some more." Yuki asked while handing over his bowl to Haruka.

"Gomen-ne, our guest has the last serving."

Yuki's eye's went wide instantly and he had an 'I-don't-believe-you' look on his face. "I want some more." He whispered.

"How about I'll make you some pancakes instead?" Haruka suggested.

"That's great. I love pancakes, you know? What filling will you put? Anko or ice-cream? By the way I prefer Anko." Seiya interrupted with his mouth full of noodles.

Both Tenoh's titled their head and stunned at him. Few seconds later, the tomboy started chuckling. "For a moment, I thought you are Koneko-chan. I've never realized that you have an obsession on food."

"I don't." He objected.

"Well." Haruka rolled her eyes. "It's really hard to convince me now. Look at your face." She threw a dirty look towards him before using her index to point at the left corner of her lips, giving him indication that there were food stains near the right corners of his lips.

Brushing his mouth slightly, Seiya quickly wiped away the food. "I don't." He whispered.

---------------

-A few weeks later-

Seiya glowered as he felt someone pulled away his blanket, shaking his body and attempting to wake him up. "Fuck off! I want to sleep." He shouted while sitting up drowsily.

"Seiya Kou, watch your mouth!" Minako snapped back immediately. "Didn't you see my note? I've told you to wake before eight. It is half-pass already."

"You left a note. That doesn't mean that I've read it." The raven haired man said after he got back his blanket and used it to roll around his body. "And why do I need to be awake so fucking early in the morning? I finally have a day off. I decide to spend it in my bed." He protested. He hardly had any sleep. That was why he's still dozy and would like to sleep past noon. Last night, he was with the Tenoh's again; same as the night before, same as every night in the past weeks. He was too enjoying in their conversation to realize it had already pass midnight. Time just flew by like a shooting arrow when he was with the blonde. Her carefree attitude just made him be relaxed and felt comfortable. He found himself laugh more often when he was with the blonde. Finally when he reached the palace, it was 3 in the morning.

"Seiya Kou!" Minako shouted. "Wake up now, or I'll use 'Venus love me chain' to whip your ass."

-------------------

-Inside a limo-

"When will they start performing?" Rei asked.

"According to the booklet, it will be 11:00am." Ami replied with a booklet in front of her face, typical Aim's way of reading.

"What performance? Where are we going?" Seiya questioned as a question mark appeared on his head.

"Nani, you have no idea?" Makoto asked surprised.

The vocal shrugged. "Well, I was dragged out of bed by Minako."

"Haven't you read my note?" Minako interrupted. "Today is the open day of Juban primary. Hotaru-chan and ChibiUsa-chan will play on stage with their new friend…" She paused as she couldn't recall a certain name. "What's his name again?"

"Taylor Yuki." Michiru answered. "His name is Taylor Yuki. By the way, the song that they will perform is written by his papa. He must be talented. That piece is very good, although I've never heard of his name in the music industry yet." The mermaid tilted her head and faced Seiya. "Do you know anyone called Taylor Amara?"

"Taylor Amara, ne?" The name had range a bell in his mind, but he didn't know why. _'Taylor Amara Taylor Amara Taylor Amara Tay…' _His eyes went wide and he had just experienced a heart attack.

'_Amara Taylor.' _

-------------------

A/n: Anko is red bean paste; Japanese style. I don't use the word 'red bean paste' because I've personal problem with it :P Trust me, it's a very 'horrible' story. Hope you this chapter.


	9. Sailor Scouts reunion part a

_a/n: It has been a very long time. I'm sorry for the late update. I received many helps in this story. Special thanks to Small, Daryn Maxwell and RICEA42991 o _

_RICEA42991: I was reading your review the other day. It was about 'Seiya jealous'. Then an idea was popped into my head. I used that and write the 'Flashback-plot' in this chapter. Hope you will like it. Oh, and I will update Himitsu soon. Um… for soon I mean soooooon !!! Well at least, finally I know what I will write. Jz don't lost hope on that. _

-------------

"Do you know anyone called Taylor Amara?"

"Taylor Amara, ne?" That name rang a small bell in Seiya's mind, but he didn't know why. _'Taylor Amara Taylor Amara Taylor Amara Tay…' _His eyes went wide and he felt like he had just experienced a heart attack. _'Amara Taylor.' _He crushed his fist into a ball._ 'Fuck!'_

"Have you ever heard his name?" The mermaid asked again, said as she noticed Seiya was lost in his thoughts.

"Iie." Immediately, the raven haired man shook his head and denied. "Iie, I have never heard his name before."

"Trust me, he is gifted. You should contact him and get him into your company." Michiru suggested.

However, Seiya didn't hear whatever Michiru had just said. His mind was completely occupied by his thoughts. _'Why didn't they mention anything about this open day performance before? Should I warn her that the scouts are coming?' _He frowned. _'Surely, she wouldn't happy about this 'meeting'. Demo, it's a good chance.' _For an unknown reason, he hated this idea. _'Do I want them to meet thought?'_ He questioned himself hesitantly. Of course he knew the answer, he just didn't understand why. '_Fuck. What's happening to me?'_ He clenched his fist and slammed it on his thigh.

Unexpectedly, the limo stopped. "Looks like, we have arrived." Makoto declared cheerfully.

'_She owes me big for this.'_ "I need to go now. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that, Seiya got out from the limo. Once he stepped out of the limo. He took out his cell and speed dialed Haruka's number. _'Where are you Tomboy-san? Answer the stupid phone.'_

--------------------

-Tokyo Record-

"Everyone, let's have a half-hour break! We'll start again at five past." Mai announced. Tokiha Mai, the second commander of Tokyo Record. When ever Seiya was not around, she would be the one in charged.

Once Haruka heard the announcement, she stormed towards the common room and rushed to the coffee machine. She hardly had, had any sleep last night. 'Caffeine' was the only thing she needed at this moment. _'Baka, I'll torture him for this.'_ Of course her sleepiness was partly due to Seiya, whom had stayed at her home past mid-night last night. However at the same time, it was her fault. She didn't tell the vocal to leave. She let him stayed as long as he wanted; even though she knew that she needed to start recording at 6 this morning.

She sipped her coffee after she let out a heavy sigh. _'Why do I let him hang around?' _It wasn't just last night. The vocal had stayed with her every night for the past few weeks. _'Straight, I still identify him as my worst enemy, yet at the same time, it felt so natural for him being around.' _

"Amara-san, looks like you aren't a morning person." The voice from Mai had brought Haruka's attention. "Me neither." The red haired lady let out a big yawn before she was reaching for the coffee machine. However she was stopped by the blonde.

"May I?" Haruka winked before she started to make another cup of coffee.

"Black pleases."

"Hai."

"With luck we'll finish before noon and hopefully I can catch some sleep afterwards." Mai yawned again while shutting her eyes for some rest.

"Hai." That was what Haruka wanted as well. "I'm glad to hear that. Here you are." She handed a cup of black coffee to her supervisor.

"You know, Seiya-san would probably jealous like hell if he knows you made me a coffee." Mai said while smiling to her coffee.

"Huh?" Haruka raised an eye-brow. She had no idea what the red-haired lady meant. However before she could ask further questions, someone else called for her.

"Amara-san I guess it's your cell." One of the co-workers yelled from the corridor as he saw a 'vibrating' back-bag.

"Hai" Haruka replied. Then she turned around and faced Mai. "Gomen-ne, I'll be right back." With that, she walked towards her bag which she left in the studio.

Minutes later, Haruka headed back into the common room again, this time, with a mobile phone on her hand. She was facing down, looking at the mobile phone's screen and tried to find out who it was, since she missed the call.

"Who was it?" Mai asked curiously.

"Kou."

"Your Sei-honey is missing you already, ne?" Mai said playfully.

"Nani?" Haruka stunned. "What did you say?"

"Come on, you heard me." Mai giggled at the blonde's reaction. "Isn't that obvious, you two are…" She smiled evilly. "Well, you know."

"We are enemies." Haruka affirmed.

"Hai." Mai said while rolling her eyes. Obviously, she didn't believe the blonde. "I bet last night, you were fighting with each other…" She flashed an evil grin towards Haruka. "In bed!"

"Yameno!" Haruka frowned and then she warned. "Stop it right now. Seriously, We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Yet." Mai added immediately and smirked. "When will you return his feelings?"

"I don't have to." The blonde said flustered. "He doesn't have any feelings towards me."

"Really, is that what you think?" Mai doubted.

_Flashback:_

"_Seiya-san, have you lost your mind?" Mai asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Seiya commanded that 'Amara-san' could no longer working with any female artist. _

"_She needs it." Seiya replied. "Have you seen how she flirted with those girls? I don't need any lesbian-rumors about my artists." _

"_You are very bad at lying." Mai crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn't believe any thing the vocal just said. There were two reasons why she doubted her boss. First, there were famously known gay artists in the company and the vocal never made a single command about them. Suddenly, he worried about some lesbian-rumors; it was ridiculous. Secondly, 'Amara-san' was too butch like to be recognized as a woman. Even if she and one of their girls did start dating, the paparazzi would most likely miss the lesbian issue. _

"_I haven't lied about anything." The vocal protested. _

"_Then why don't you let Amara-san works with female artist?" She questioned. "It looks like you want to control her? Why do you want to control her?" _

"_I don't want to control her. I only want to protect my business." He corrected. _

"_Yes, you do. You want to control her, since you jealous about her endless flirting. Admit it; you want to 'handle' her."_

"_What do you mean by 'handle'? I don't want to 'handle' her." The vocal snapped back immediately._

"_Yes, you do. You want to 'handle' her because you can't 'handle' your 'handle' in front of her." Seiya's jaw dropped instantly, but before he could protest, Mai continued. "Demo I know what you mostly want. You want her to 'handle' your 'handle' instead."_

_End of Flashback;_

"Mai-san, Mai-san, Daijoubu?" Haruka was gently shaking Mai's body, since she had been spaced out for a few minutes already.

Mai came back to reality finally. She blinked a couple of times as she looked at Haruka. "Would you like to 'handle' his 'handle'?"

The blonde raised an eye-brow. She had no idea what the red-haired lady meant. However before she could ask, her cell phone rang again.

----------------

-Juban Primary-

'_Damn, answer the stupid phone.'_ Seiya had dialed the number couple of times already, still he couldn't contact with the blonde. '_Tomboy-san, where are you?' _Desperately, he wanted to warn the blonde that the Sailor Scouts were at Juba primary. He was concentrating too hard on his phone and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Unexpectedly, he crashed into someone, tumbling hard on to the ground.

"Hey look where you are going?" A kid said clearly annoyed.

"Yuki-chan?" The vocal lifted his head and saw a raven haired boy.

"Kou-san?" Yuki raised an eye-brow. They hadn't expected to meet each other.

"Yuki-chan." The vocal yelled. "Where is your papa? I need to see her right now." He asked while shaking the kid's shoulder.

"At work." The kid blinked. _'No wonder papa always said he is weird.'_

"Huh?"

"She is at work." The kid confirmed. He couldn't understand why the vocal needed to ask this 'so obvious' question.

"Nani?" The vocal surprised. "Aren't you going to play on stage?"

"Yeah." Yuki answered carelessly; as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But she is not here to watch it?"

"So?" The kid rolled his eyes. To him, Seiya had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"So?" Seiya frowned. "It's your performance."

"It's only an open day performance." He corrected the adult. "Everyone can go on that stage, if they apply for it."

"Still." The vocal sighed. Then at that very moment, he realized something. "You didn't tell her, did you?" May be he didn't know the blonde well enough, still he knew Yuki was the most important thing to her. She wouldn't miss it if she was informed.

"She doesn't need to know, nor does she need to come." Yuki replied calmly.

"Naze-da?" Seiya couldn't believe Yuki would hide such thing from Haruka. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

"It's only a performance. I don't want her to waste a day off because of it."

"No, it wouldn't be a waste."

"Iie, it's a waste." He said firmly. "If she has free time, it's better for her to rest. She is always… tired." His eyes were dimming as he remembered their life in Bangkok before they came to Tokyo; when the blonde was still had two jobs; when she was always drowsy.

'_Is that what he thinks?'_ The vocal felt like something stamped into his heart. _'They must have a very hard time before._' He stroked Yuki's hair gently. "But not anymore, I will never let her over-load."

"Ko…"

"Yuki-kun" Suddenly someone yelled from behind and interrupted their little chat.

They turned around and saw who it was. "Koneko-chan."

"What are you doing here? We need to go and prepare." It was then ChibiUsa realized Seiya existence. "Uncle Seiya? You two know each other?"

"Iie." The boy denied immediately. He had been told by his papa before that he couldn't let the princess acknowledge; he and Seiya knew each other. "He just crashed into me. Let's go now."

"Hai." The princess tilted her head and faced Seiya. "They are sitting in the front row. See you later."

"See you later." He replied._ 'Okay, back to my mission.'_ Seiya thought while he was watching the kids stormed away. Then he dialed to the blonde again. This time, she answered right away.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Tomboy-san where are you now?" He demanded.

"At work!" Haruka replied frustrated. She was pissed off since Mai misunderstood that they were dating and how she rubbed it on her face. "Look Kou, I'm not a rich asshole who can take a day off whenever he wants."

"Hey, watch your mouth." He snapped back instantly. "I'm calling because today is the open day of Juban primary. Yuki-chan will perform on stage at 11. Come if you care, but be ware, all the sailor scouts are here."

"Nani." She was surprised. "You are kidding right? I've never hear Yuki mention about it."

"He didn't only because he thinks that asking you to come is a selfish idea." He inhaled before he continued again. "Just come. I will deal with every thing else."

"Ha-hai." Still surprised from the news, she answered stuttering before hanging up.

--------------------

-In the Hall-

"I thought they were starting at 11." Seiya whispered to Minako who was sitting next to him.

"Iie, the music section starts at eleven but our kids aren't the first group to play." Minako replied while whispering.

'_That should buy her more time.'_ Really, he didn't want the blonde to miss it. He was praying to god that she would be on time. Then suddenly his mobile made a 'BEEP' noise. He had just received a message.

"Switch your cell to silent mode." Minako scolded while whispering.

"Gomen-ne." He apologized. Then he looked at the phone and realized it was from… _'Tomboy-san?'_ He excited.

"_Where are you?" _The blonde asked.

'_In-the-left-side-of-the-front-row;-where-are-you?'_ He sent back a text message.

"_Look at your right."_

Seiya turned his head and glanced around his right direction. On far away, near the exit, he saw a lady with long sandy blonde hair standing there. She was wearing a black cap, a dark leather jacket with a red low-cut top inside. He eyes traveled down and saw she wore a mini-skirt along with over-the-knees boots. He swallowed hard since he found the look was very…tempting.

"_How does it look?"_

'_Sexy._' That was the only answer popped into his mind. However he would die of embarrassment if he told her the truth. That was why he typed _'Normal'_ instead.

"_What the hell do you mean NORMAL? Do I look different? Will they recognize me?"_

'_No-they-won't.'_ No doubt, Seiya would have liked to share more texts with the blonde. However, Yuki had already stepped on stage and he realized the blonde would probably ignore him by now. He sat back and enjoyed the performance.

------------------

"Great job, kids."

"Michiru-mama. Would you like to go to my classroom? We made a ghost house there." Hotaru asked while using her puppy dog's eyes to look at Michiru.

"It sounds great. Let's go." Michiru replied while smiling. She turned around and faced Yuki. "Yuki-chan would you like to join us?"

'_Crap.'_ Seiya scrammed in his heart. _'Don't say yes.'_

"I guess that's fine." Yuki answered.

'_Fuck!'_ The vocal cursed. _'Great, now how can I drive you away un-suspiciously so your papa can catch up with you?'_

On their way, suddenly, there were a huge noise came from the track field. All the Sailor Senshi realized it was made by Youma instantly. "Yuki-chan, go to somewhere safe. Mina, it is show time." Minako said before she took out her Henshin Pen.

"Hai." The rest of the team nodded; all of them had already told out their Henshin Pens.

Yuki turned around and ran away. _'Papa uses a Henshin Pen. Onee-san uses a Henshin Pen. They all use a Henshin Pen. Why does every one else use Henshin Pens and I use a stupid flower?' _He cursed on his way to hunt for a white rose.

-------------------

All of the Sailor Scouts gasped when they arrived at the track field. The battle looked very nasty. There was tens or even twenties of youmas attacking at the same time. "The enemies have come from the Black Moons again." Jupiter muttered.

"Well, we will teach them a lesson then. They will learn not to mess with us ever again." Venus smirked.

"Hai." Everybody said together.

The battle was even harder than they imagined. Those youmas were stronger than usual. Saturn tried her best to beat them. She fought, she fought, and she fought, until, suddenly she realized she was surrounded by youmas. She was isolated from others.

"Silence Wall!" She opened a dome of energy when she sensed that one of the youmas jumped near and wanted to hurt her. However this youma was strong enough to break the shield. "Help!" She yelled in afraid as she saw a youma's tail was rocketing in her way.

Then much to her dislike, a white rose shot in and stopped the attack. _'It's him again.'_ She frowned.

Tux ran near and yelled. "Space Sword Blaster." A wave of energy came out from his sword. Although it wasn't strong enough to kill, it was strong enough to blow the youma away. "Daijoubu?" He concerned.

Sadly, Saturn didn't answer him, nor did she thank him. She immediately snatched out her hands and vied Space Sword from him. "Give it back." She yelled.

"If that's what you want." He let go of the Sword right away.

"What are you playing at?" She raised an eye brow. She couldn't believe Tux would let it go easily. "Where did you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it. It's..." He saw a blast of energy was coming towards them. Quickly, he wrapped Saturn with his arms and jumped aside with her in his grip. The energy ball hit on the ground and exploded. The resulting energy wave threw them into the air. As a reflection, he hugged his sister tighter, so he could protect her all the way. Then he landed with his back and slide meters away.

When they finally stopped, Saturn got up and loosened from his grab. She had no idea of what was happening. Glancing around, she realized on where they were standing before, it was now re-placed by a big hole. "Kami-sama." She whispered in shocked. They would have been dead, if Tux's reaction was delayed by a second.

'_It hurts.'_ Tux let out a small yell as he felt pain from his back. _'I must have scratched my back when I landed.'_ When he landed, the rough ground rubbed and tattered apart his fuku. His fresh skin was exposed to rocky ground and scratched his back as a result.

'_I guess it won't let us go easily.'_ He frowned when he noticed a youma was coming after them. Quickly, Tux stood in front of Saturn. The rest of the scouts were busy with their own battle. No-one had free time to aid them anytime soon.

"Go." He asked Saturn to leave first. That youma was too strong for him; still he thought he could stop it from going after his sister. "I will buy some time while you go back to your alley." He said while taking a few roses out of thin air.

'_His back, it's bleeding.'_ Saturn went wide eyes; twice its normal size. "You are protecting me?"

"And always will be." That was his reply. He was facing the youma. That was why she couldn't see his emerald eyes. The emerald eyes that without any hesitation.

"Naze-da?" She doubted while holding Space Sword tightly on her hands. _'All I gave him was rude attitude.'_

"It is because you are my hime." _'You are always the hime of the Tenoh's.' _He smirked. The youma was running towards them. He tried to stop it by shooting a few roses, but they were all avoided by the youma skillfully. "Go now." He warned while narrowing his eye brows. Clearly, he didn't have a chance in front of it.

"Iie, a Senshi would never step back from a battle. Silent Wall." Saturn waved her glaive in the air. An electrical barrier formed in front of the youma immediately.

"Arr…." The youma screamed while raising its hands. Then it slapped at the barrier and shattered the barrier to pieces. The Youma didn't stop for a single second. It dashed towards the kids and prepared to kill those stinky brats who had tried to hurt it.

Within a second, when the youma was only inches away from the kids, a dark shadow jumped in, taking the junior-Senshis and then jumped away. The mysterious savior was jumping so high that it felt like they were flying in the sky.

Saturn tilted her head and looked at her savior. Her eyes went wide and instantly welling with tears. Her savoir was the wild blonde who she was longing for. She parted her trembling lips and wanted to yell the familiar name; yelled it again after ten long years. However, before any voice said from her mouth, someone else spoke first.

"Papa." Tux yelled in excitement.

-----------------

A/n: Our guest Tokiha Mai comes from the anime Mai-Hime series; sadly neither the anime, nor the character belongs to me. Yeah, next chp will be Sailor Scouts reunion part b and I will pretty much cover everyone's thought on Haruka/Mamoru. Till next chapter, see-ya.


	10. Sailor Scouts reunion part b

"Papa." Tux yelled in excitement.

Instantly, Saturn's eyes went wide; doubled their regular sizes. _'Papa?'_

"Yuki, I think you have been eating too many snacks lately." Uranus teased after she landed perfectly. "You are kind of heavy now."

"I'm not fat!" Tux protested.

"No, you are not." Uranus chuckled at her son's response as she turned around to face the faced at the youma.

'_She didn't even look at me!_' Unfortunately, their chat had saddened Saturn. She felt she had been ignored by the blonde. She clenched her fingers around the hilt of the space sword and tears were welling in her eyes. "_Has she forgotten me already?"_

The wind Senshi turned around, facing the youma and she had already lifted her hands high in the air. Then she yelled the intimidating spell; for the first time in ten years.

"World shaking!" Some energy was drained away from her body and a yellowish energy ball erupted from the ground. It hit and vaporized the enemy.

'_Looks like, I'm still able to play this game.'_ She sneered after she saw the youma being destroyed. Then she turned around and knelt in front of her daughter. The girl was crying uncontrollably and held the Space Sword tightly to her chest.

"Papa." The girl whispered. Another wave of tears was falling from her cheek. However, she had no intention to hold them back. "Papa I miss you."

"Gomen-nasai. I was away for all those years. Would you pleases forgive me, Hime-chan?" She wiped away the tears on her daughter's face with her thumb.

"I could never be mad at you."

The blonde hugged her daughter passionately. That was all she wanted to hear. "Gomen nasai." She apologized once again. Even though her daughter didn't blame her on anything, still she couldn't forgive herself. Then she smiled warmly towards her daughter. "May be it's not the perfect time, demo I would like you to meet your Otouto."

"Otouto?" Saturn whispered.

"Hai, your Otouto." Uranus confirmed.

The girl tilted her head and stared at Tux thoughtfully for a minute. Then she lowered her head and looked at the sword which held in her hands. "So, that's why he has the Space Sword." She whispered. However, before she could ask more question about her new family member, someone interrupted.

"Uranus!"

Without even turning around, the blonde knew who was calling for her immediately. The voice of the mermaid was way too familiar. After ten years, it was still able to make her heat skipped a bit. The battled had ended and now everyone was facing the wind Senshi.

"Uranus is that you." Neptune yelled in excitement. She used both hands to cover her mouth while she was sobbing in happiness. Ten years, after ten long years; she was finally reuniting with her wind goddess. Without hesitation, she ran towards her wind goddess and hugged her from behind.

'_It will be great if they can understand and accept Yuki. Demo, no one could guarantee anything. I don't want him to see it if it turns out ugly.'_ It should be a moment of joy; a moment of delightful. However, Uranus could not find herself enjoy it. She was back to reality once she felt the warmth from Neptune. Her eyes were locked at Tux.

Inhaled deeply, she parted herself from her daughter and Neptune. Then she stepped in between Tux and the fellow scouts. She faced her son and said. "Tux, go home now." With that, she turned around and staring at the Sailor Scouts.

"Hai, papa." Tux nodded before he ran away and vanished.

'_Yuki-chan?'_ Fighter gaped as she heard Tux's reply. Doubtlessly, that was Yuki. There wasn't any other boy would call Uranus papa. _'But how?'_ Instantly she knew who his biological father was. There was only one man in the whole universe able to let Sailor Uranus gave birth to Tuxedo Kamen. The question was how it happened.

'_I never asked her anything about Yuki. Apparently I should.'_ She clenched her fist into a ball. Her body was raging with anger. Although, she refused to admit it, at this moment she was jealous liked hell. She couldn't believe her 'Tomboy-san' had been touched by the King. Even worst, her mind was flashing with images about a raven haired man making love with a certain blonde.

"Are you still angry with me?" There were thousands of questions running though Neptune's head, but this was the most important one.

"Iie."

"Then why were you hiding?"

"I've my reasons." Uranus answered with an unreadable face. Surely, she would like to tell the truth to everyone, especially Neptune. However at the same time, she was feared for the action she would get in return. That was why she had moved back to Tokyo, yet she still hided herself from her friends.

"Your reason?"

The blonde wanted to speak, to explain why she couldn't, but words were stuck at her throat. She was voiceless. _'What if she still chooses to stay loyal towards 'him' after she knows the truth? What should I do then?'_

"You-you meet someone else, didn't you?" That was what Neptune scared for the entire time. She was afraid that the blonde had already moved on and found some one else. Suddenly the image of Tux rushed though her mind. "That kid. You have started a new family with him and his mother, haven't you?" Her voice was trembling. She used both hands to cover her mouth. Another other wave of tears was falling from her cheeks. She didn't want to know that she had lost the blonde completely.

"His mother is me." Uranus said after she took a deep breath.

"It's you." Neptune whispered. "There is no other woman?"

"No, there is no other woman." Uranus confirmed. "I gave birth to him ten years ago."

"You gave birth to him?" Neptune stunned. There was one and only one guy could make Sailor Uranus gave birth to Tuxedo Kamen. Of course she knew who he was. "You and Endymion…Oh my god." She whispered; still it was loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"He…" At that moment, the blonde meant to spit out the truth. However, some thing else caught her attention. There was a soft wind blowing around which lifted the hem of Neptune's fuku; reviewing a butterfly tattoo. The butterfly Uranus never wanted to see.

'_It's gone.'_ Uranus froze. She had been informed that the symbol of Uranus had been replaced by a butterfly; still it's hurt to see. Suddenly, she became very angry. Raggedness rushed though her body. _'Why should I care what she thinks? I lost her long time ago.' _"Think whatever you like, it doesn't matter." She stated. Word by word was spitting form her mouth clearly. However, there was no emotion in her voice.

"It doesn't matter? Did you, or did you not betrayed our Queen?" Neptune asked frustrated. Words from the blonde slapped Neptune cruelly. She demanded the truth now. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't give her any answer. "Answer me now!" She yelled again. "I've waited you for ten years. Is that how you replay me, by being the mistress of the King?"

'_Mistress?' _Uranus sneered. _'Did I ask for that?'_ "You've never waited for me. You dumped me because of that dude." Uranus said coldly while pointing at Fighter.

-----------------

'_Think whatever you like? Is she the mistress of Endymion?'_ However, Seiya brushed away this idea as soon as it appeared. _'Her eyes; they are dimming.'_ She noticed the spark inside the emerald eyes had disappeared when Neptune said the word 'mistress'. _'She never wanted 'this'.' _ The vocal had seen it two times before; seen the spiritless emerald eyes. The blonde would only act this way when she was being deeply hurt._ 'Stop now, Neptune. Don't you see you are hurting her?'_ She took a step forward and wanted to interrupt their conversation. However she stopped, as she saw the blonde was pointing at her.

"You've never waited for me. You dumped me because of that dude." Uranus said coldly before she turned around; willing to leave. However, she couldn't, since the fellow scouts reacted fast and had surrounded her.

"Uranus please. Everyone made mistakes before. I'm sure that Queen Serenity will forgive you" Venus said trying to convince the wind Senshi to stay.

'_She will forgive me?'_ Uranus sneered. _'Did I do anything wrong?'_ She chewed on her bottom lip. _'What was I expecting? I'm glad that Yuki isn't here to watch this.'_ There was only one way for her. She slightly bent her kneels; preparing for her next move. Then she straighten her kneels and jumped backward at the same time. The jumped was so high that it allowed her to flip around in the air. She landed perfectly out of the 'Sailor circle'. With only one jump, she was no-longer surrounded by the Sailor Scouts. "Catch me! This is the only way you can make me come with you." She smirked before she ran away.

Everyone was speechless. No doubt, after ten years, Uranus was still good at combating. However, they wouldn't let her go easily. Quickly they chased after her; everyone except Saturn and Fighter.

'_Has papa betrayed our queen?'_ Saturn overwhelmed. Her keels went weak and fell on the ground. She was too shocked to do anything. The blonde was her role model in life. _'It can't be true.'_ She held the Space Sword tightly in her hands. _'It can't be true.'_

'_Tomboy-san, what had happened?'_ Fighter wanted to approach Uranus. She needed to do it soon. There were tones of question waiting for her to ask. _'Demo, I can never catch the wind' _She knew the blonde could run faster than her; much faster

'_I can 'capture' it once I know where it blows to.'_

-----------------

'_I hope everything is fine.'_ Yuki thought on his way home. Anxiously, he turned around and looked at the direction of Juban Primary._ 'I wonder what's happening.' _"Ouch." He gasped in pain as his t-shirt touched the fresh wound.

"Hey kid! Want a ride?" Unexpectedly, a car sounded its horn and caught Yuki's attention. A raven hair man stretched his head from the car's window and yelled.

"Kou-san." Yuki recognized the man immediately. "Hai." He replied and hopped into the car.

--------------------

'_Are they still following me?'_ Uranus breathed heavily. She was hiding in a small alley. Running away from the scouts wasn't as easy as she thought. _'Am I slower? OR Are they faster?'_ There was a few times which Neptune nearly reached her. _'As much as I hate to say; ten years out of battle has made me lose my edge.'_ She sighed. _'Giving birth to Yuki must have made me gain a few extra pounds here and there.'_ However, it was worth, even though she was increased from size 6 to size 10.

"Ring Ring!" Suddenly, her cell rang. She took it out from her pocket and answered. "Kou."

"You can come home now. Neptune informs that she has lost you already."

"You didn't tell them where I live, did you?" Uranus said with a firm voice. It didn't sound like a question at all. She knew the vocal wouldn't betray her. _'His master is living in the other side of the universe.' _She de-transformed back to Haurka and started heading home.

"I wish I did." Seiya sighed. Then it was dead silence between them. Neither of them spoke a word; they didn't know what to say.

"I brought Yuki-chan to the clinic." It was Seiya who spoke first. "His back, there are scratches on his back. I brought him to the clinic and they treated the wounds before I drove him home."

"Arigato." She took a deep breathe before continued. "Could we meet at Crown café? I don't want Yuki over hear us."

"Hai."

-----------------

-Palace-

"Serenity-sama."

"Speak." Serenity ordered while she was throwing the document on the desk. She was reading it before the servant interrupted.

"Hai." The servant nodded. "The missing Senshi has finally appeared." She said excited. "Sailor Uranus was in hte Juban Primary with her son Tux. Venues-sama will hold a Senshi meeting at 4 about it."

'_Nani!'_ The queen was shocked. It was her dead sentence. Her 'perfect' family would be destroyed once the blonde appeared. "Out!" She shouted as if she went insane and rose from her chair. Suddenly, the queen turned hysterically, her face was filled with anger.

"Pardon me?" The servant asked nervously. She was afraid that she had done something wrong.

"Out! I said out! All of you out!" Serenity shouted and pointed to other maids at her chamber and yelled again. "All of you go away now!"

"Yes, your highness." They all bowed leaving the chamber as fast as they could.

'_Why now? Why can't you play dead and disappear? Why do you need to steal my husband? Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, he will leave me. He…'_ Once Serenity was the only one left, she fell on her chair and sobbing heavily. A lie was a lie, no matter how many ways you looked at it. She knew she had never really gained the king's heart. Nothing could change even though she told herself everyday over and over. It's easier for her just to blame everything on the wind senshi. _'He will leave me because of that bitch.'_

---------------

-In the other end of the palace-

"Endymion-sama." A messenger knelt in front of the king. They were stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Speak."

"Venus-sama will hold a Senshi meeting at 4. She needs everyone to be there."

'_It better be something important.'_ The King frowned. He never liked his time table being interrupted. "What's it about?"

"Hai, the missing Senshi; Sailor Uranus has finally appeared."

"Nani?"

"The Sailor Scouts saw Sailor Uranus and her son; Tux in Juban Primary today. The detail will be discussed in the meeting." The messenger reported with a robotic voice.

"Kami-sama." The King whispered. "Kami-sama, thank you." He was pleasing god finally letting him reunite with his wind goddess. "Where is she now?"

"Huh?"

"Uranus, where is she now? I need to see her."

"I'm sorry my Lord, she has disappeared again."

Endymion only let out a huge sign as a reaction. _'Those bitches, they can't do any thing right… Wait a minute?!'_ "Her son! What's his name again?"

"Tux."

'_Tux.'_ His eyes went wide since he remembered there was a new Tuxedo Kamen around. He also named Tux. _'He is my son. She loves me. I know she loves me. She just need time to admit it. She loves me. There is no other reason for her to give birth to my son. I need to find her now. I can't let her feel as though her love is unreturned!' _He laughed happily and rushed back to his chamber.

'_Finally, we can be together! I shouldn't waste my time anymore. I need to find her and then we will start a happy family afterwards.''_

-----------------

"Taru, you're back already." ChibiUsa said relieved once she found Hotaru was in her room safely. They were separated after the incident. Chibi-moon was chasing after the wind senshi while Saturn was too shocked to react.

"Hai." Hotaru mumbled. Her mind was complete chaos. There was just way too much information for her to handle at this moment.

"Daijoubu?" ChibiUsa concerned. She noticed that was something wrong about her friend. _'I shouldn't have chased after Uranus. I should stay by her side.'_ However, she was too excited when she saw the missing senshi re-appear. Excited because she knew her best friend was longing for the wild wind. She would be happy as long as her best friend was happy. Hotaru was the most important thing in her life. She would do anything for Hotaru's sake. That was why she couldn't let Uranus disappear again.

Of course she wasn't stupid. She knew what it meant for Tux to be Uranus's son. She realized something must have happened between her father and the wind Senshi. Strange, she didn't feel sad because of it. No, not at all; she was delighted if you asked for her true feelings. _'Hotaru's brother is my brother as well.'_ That was the only idea in her mind when she learned the relationship between Uranus and Tux. She was pleased with the new 'relationship' between her and Hotaru. _'We are not only friend, but also relatives now.' _

"Daijoubu?" ChibiUsa asked again since she didn't get any reaction in the first time.

"Hai." Hotaru replied as soon as she heard her princess. "I'm just tired. All I need is a nap." With that, she pushed ChibiUsa out of her room. She didn't mean to be cold, but at this moment she needed to be alone. She needed to think silently.

"You can tell me anything." ChibiUsa pleaded. However, Hotaru didn't say anything. She only gave her a sad smile before she closed the door right in front of ChibiUsa's face.

'_Taru, what happened? Don't you know? You are all I want. I've never needed a mother who only shows up in special occasion. I've never needed a father who never looks at my eyes when he speaks to me. I've never need any servants who are loyal to the princess but never know who I really am. All I need is you, Taru. Don't you know?' _ChibiUsa leaned against the door and sobbed silently.

-----------------

"Where is King Endymion?" Neptune asked angrily towards a guard in the palace. However the guard was too shocked to do anything, but looking at Neptune with his widened eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen the mermaid lose her temper.

"Neptune, relax will you? You're over reacting." Venus placed her hand on the mermaid's shoulder and tried to calm her down. However, her hand was slapped away in the next second.

"Over reacting?" Neptune shouted and raised an eyebrow. "Over reacting?" She shouted again. "He and Haruka…They've…" She chewed on her bottom lip. No she would never say that word. It would never come from her mouth. "Since I couldn't get any words from Haruka, I'll go and ask the only other man who knows the truth." She said before she turned around and left.

"Matte!" Quickly, Venus walked behind and followed the mermaid. She couldn't leave her alone now. The mermaid wasn't mentally stable. Who knew what would happen if she left her alone.

Finally they found the King in his chamber. Without saying a single word, Neptune slapped the King across the face. However, before he could react, she grabbed his collar and stared right into his eyes. "You and Haurka, What had happened?"

"Think what ever you like. It doesn't matter." He replied. Yes, it didn't matter anymore. Whatever had happened in that night, it wasn't important anymore; as long as his goddess had reappeared.

"Nani?" _'They give the same reply.'_ She meant to ask more questions, but she didn't since she felt a hand landed on her shoulder. She tilted her heard and prepared to scold whoever tried to interrupt her.

"Queen Serenity-sama." Neptune whispered.

-----------------

A/N: If you haven't notice, it's a Seiya/Haruka fanfic. That is why Seiya will be the only one understands Haruka :P Anyway, I think I pretty much covered everyone's thoughts on Haruka. ChibiUsa's was the hardest one. It took me along time to write that bit. Hope you like it. Till next time, see-ya.


End file.
